Jedi Trials II: Torture and Death
by les-etoilles
Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials saga. ObiWan's been captured, QuiGon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only ObiWan, QuiGon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.
1. Chapter One: The Lightsaber

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Jealousy, Love and War. It would be a wise idea to read that one before reading this one; otherwise, you may not understand some parts of this. Of course, if you are set on reading this one without reading the first one, don't be afraid to ask me questions about the story line. I'm happy to answer them.

I'm very excited to finally be writing Torture. I've got a lot of twists and turns planned out, and I can't wait to write them! Thanks for the continued support of Jealousy, and I hope you guys will like this story even more.

Reviews from Jealousy:

_The Strange_ - Or perhaps its not even poison at all... Maybe Obi-Wan was wrong. Hehe. I'm so glad I got you hooked. Your reviews make me laugh.

_Darth Vengeance_ - Those are both very real possibilities. You'll just have to wait to find out.

_Funyun_ - Yes, I had that all worked out. I was wondering if anybody would remember his dream/vision. Dooku? Maybe or maybe not. My lips are sealed.

_Ally127_ - Hopefully this was fast enough for you, though it probably wasn't. I was dying to write it during the week, but I had homework until midnight and a football game to attend. Stupid school.

_Starfish_ - Please don't hurt me! I told you I was evil.

_Katieelessar_ - Who says I'm killing anybody? And who says I'm not killing everybody? That is the great mystery of this fic. Moohahahaha!

_Doreenthatshot_ - Here's the sequel for you. I hope you enjoy it.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter One: The Lightsaber

-----

Juke Halar sat in the back of the noisy club sipping on a stiff drink. The shadowed interior made it highly improbable that anyone would recognize him; it was a perfect hideout for a thief like him, and much nicer than that shabby cantina where he spent so much of his time. But that was how his life was; he lived in shadows, wherever those shadows may be. The Blaster had brought him lots of money and kept him very safe. It was only because of the money he had made there that he was able to venture to one of the nicer nightclubs of Coruscant.

Music thumped in the background; cheering and scuffles echoed across the room as bets that had been placed on one of the many games flashing over the holoscreens were won and lost. Scantily dressed women seduced drunken men out onto the dance floor as the rhythm grew faster and louder. Sweat dripped from their bodies; light danced around them. The air vibrated with excitement.

But the Neimoidian paid no attention to this lively commotion going on around him. His silver eyes were focused on one of the holoscreens, shedding its dim light on the intoxicated spectators. Someone at the bar had been smart enough to change one screen to the HoloNews, and it was that screen that caught Juke's attention. It showed a small diner crawling with security forces.

"…And in local affairs, Coruscant Security is investigating the death of Coco town diner owner, Dexter Jettster. He was found murdered in his kitchen earlier this morning."

Juke took his eyes from the screen and shook his head. Coruscant had always been a dangerous place to live in, but he had never expected Dex to be murdered. Everyone loved Dex, and even if they hadn't, most were too afraid of his four large arms to do anything. There was more to his death than the security forces were letting on. Whoever had killed Dex was powerful, and knew he had something they didn't want him to have.

Juke shuddered. If it wasn't safe for someone like Dex in this city, then it certainly wasn't safe for someone like him. He would catch the next shuttle off this planet tomorrow. First, he needed another drink.

-----

_Snap-hiss._ The emerald green lightsaber vibrated with power as it ignited to life. It was the only source of light in the room, and cast an eerie light over the young boy holding the hilt of the majestic weapon. The lightsaber was a symbol of the entire Jedi Order. It stood for simplicity, elegance, and peace. It was not to be used for offense, but defense instead. It was only used to kill when there was no other way.

For Anakin Skywalker, that lightsaber stood for none of those things anymore. Now it stood for doubt, worry, and insecurity. It stood for his failure, and his inability to prevent things from happening. It stood for every question he asked himself about the Jedi Order, and his place within its circle. But mostly it stood for his loneliness and his regret.

He hadn't been able to keep Qui-Gon from leaving. He had known as soon as Qui-Gon approached him with that grave look on his face, lightsaber hilt in hand, that something had been very wrong. He had sensed his Master's worry through their bond, but he had never expected it to go like that. He had never expected Qui-Gon to put his hand on his shoulder, tell him he had been a fine apprentice, hand him his lightsaber, and then simply leave.

Anakin had stood in shock for what seemed an eternity, clutching his Master's lightsaber. For one Jedi to give another Jedi his or her lightsaber was a great gift. The lightsaber was a Jedi's most prized possession, and letting someone else have it meant they trusted the other with their entire being. As the shock wore away, and Anakin ran out of the small, dirty hut after his Master only to realize it was too late, the lightsaber in his hand made the whole situation real. It wasn't a dream. His Master had left him, and Anakin didn't even know why.

Padme and the Lars family had quickly followed Anakin, having seen Qui-Gon's goodbye back in the hut. They arrived just as Qui-Gon took off, the sand and dust that had been kicked up by the ship's engines blowing hard in their faces. They shielded their eyes and mouth, but Anakin just stood there, his body rigid, watching his Master fly away.

His body was numb as Padme led him back into the hut. He didn't even acknowledge her gentle touch, or the pity on her face. His feet felt like lead, his arms hung at his side like dead weights. His hand still clutched Qui-Gon's lightsaber. It was the only thing that had kept him sane.

It took Anakin two days to realize he needed to contact the Jedi Council. In those two days, he questioned everything about Qui-Gon's reasons for leaving. Was it him? Had Qui-Gon become fed up with the Senator Amidala ordeal? Had the clash between them in the night made Qui-Gon lose his trust in him? Was there something wrong with the Jedi Order? Was there something wrong with him? Had Qui-Gon ever wanted him as a Padawan? Had he finally taken heed of the Council's warnings of long ago? What would happen to him now?

He contacted the Temple, trying and failing to give a report without any emotion in his voice. But he found it impossible. He had just been abandoned by his Master – his father – on the Force forsaken planet of Tatooine. Anakin felt lost and vulnerable without his Master by his side. He longed to speak with him – to find out exactly why he had left. He wanted his Master's wisdom, for he felt like an Initiate without any answers. Not even Master Yoda's wisdom took that feeling away. Only his Master's could.

The Council ordered Anakin to return to Tatooine immediately. As Qui-Gon had taken his transport, the Council sent another one with Jedi Knight Bant Eerin. The Council also ordered that Senator Amidala remain on Tatooine with the Lars family, as Knight Kenobi had not been able to track down her assassin yet, but was well on his way to catching him. Padme hadn't like this idea, for she had never like the planet to begin with, but even Anakin had realized it was the smartest thing to do. Reluctantly, she agreed, and Cliegg, Owen, and Beru promised to take very good care of her.

The transport arrived a day and a half later with the Calamarian Jedi, and Anakin boarded in a daze. He was lost in his own thoughts; he had no idea what to do. His feel of being lost and confused lasted the entire trip back to Coruscant. Knight Eerin tried and failed to make small talk with him. He just didn't want to talk. He didn't even know her that well. All he knew was what he had heard from Qui-Gon and the other Padawans. She was Knight Kenobi's best friend, and she worked mostly in the med center as a Healer. But she had gone on plenty of missions, and was a skilled Jedi Knight. Anakin had also heard from the Temple Initiates that she was looking for a Padawan, but hadn't chosen one yet.

They arrived back at the Temple late at night, and after Anakin was ushered into the Council chambers to describe in full what had happened on Tatooine, he was sent back to his and Qui-Gon's – now just his – quarters to go to sleep. But Anakin couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. That is why, during the late hours of the night, he had activated Qui-Gon's lightsaber and simply stared at it.

He remembered the many battles it had been through, the countless sparring practices he had had with it. He could see it glow and hum as his Master wielded it with ease. He remembered the first time Qui-Gon had let him hold it, how he had gasped at the power flowing through it. The green glow had always been a source of comfort for him. It was his Master's lightsaber, but he would never see it in action again.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, the first chapter is complete. Sorry about the shortness. For all you Obi fans out there, there will be plenty of him in the next chapter. And as a warning, this fic is much darker than its predecessor is. And I mean, _much_ darker. Now that I've scared everyone away... Send me a review with your questions, comments, or predictions. I love to hear from you guys!


	2. Chapter Two: Darkness

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: I can't believe I found time in my busy schedule to write this, but I did. That makes me extremely happy. Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I loved all of your reviews! I'm not going to even try to guess when the next chapter will be out, but maybe if you guys are really lucky, I'll be able to write it during the weekend…maybe. But no promises.

_Out of Phase_ - Thank you for the kind review.

_SWTKD_ - Thank you. I hate it when sequels are no where near as good as the original story. I'm glad you think this one is just as good as the first!

_The Strange_ - My lips are sealed...as always.

_Katieelessar - _Drastic, I fear, is Jango's middle name. I'm not promising you that Obi-Wan won't be harmed, because honestly, look at the title of the fic. There's going to be torture and there's going to be death...but I won't tell you who's it's going to be. I hate hurting my Obi-Wan...

_Lanthir1_ - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

_Funyun_ - Yes, more guessing games. I live for guessing games! I can't tell you exactly what sort of darkness it is. That would give away the ending far too much, and boy do I have a great ending. I'd love to tell you exactly what will happen in this fic and in the next one, but there is no way that I can do that. My secrets must be kept safe!

_Ally127_ - Simply, Qui-Gon went because he felt like it was the right thing to do. I think the next chapter might be Qui-Gon, but I'm debating on having another Obi-Wan chapter instead. You'll find out what Qui-Gon was thinking soon though. I promise. Sadly, this will not be a happy fic at all. When I think about it, I see no happy chapters at all...which is why this is in the angst category. I love angst.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Two: Darkness

-----

A voice moaned in the darkness. The sound of robes shifting echoed throughout the cell. Blue eyes opened to be met by the sight of nothing. No light, no door, no wall…no nothing. Everything was black. Everything was dark. The air smelled damp. The silence was deafening. And Obi-Wan's head hurt like a _Sith._

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up. His body felt on fire. Whatever that bounty hunter had put into his system had not only knocked him out, but made him feel like he'd just sparred for hours on end with Master Yoda. He scooted himself up to the wall, and grimaced in pain when his head hit a rock protruding from the cold, wet wall.

He blinked, hoping to reduce the pain, but nothing happened. He blinked again, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. But they didn't. He still only saw the deep, impenetrable darkness. Was he blind? He tried to blink again, but couldn't keep the panic from rising when he still saw no light nor a feeble outline of the room. There was nothing.

He breathed a calming breath, trying to find his calm center. He'd never been very good at finding his calm center, but he had always managed to find it before. But not now. He couldn't grasp it. He couldn't feel the Force fill him. It simply wouldn't. He breathed again, closed his eyes, let his rigid body slump, and grasped for the Force again. He felt it.

But it wasn't the Force he was used to feeling. It was filled with the dark side and kept slipping through his fingers. He tried to keep hold of it, but the darkness made him feel sick. His head pounded even worse than when he had woken up, and he was forced to abandon his attempts for the moment.

He groaned and doubled over, taking deep, slow breaths to keep himself from acting upon the sudden urge to vomit. He had never felt the Force like that. It had been dark…so _very_ dark. He shuddered. Pure, unadulterated darkness. His brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat though his body convulsed from chills. Only the dark side of the Force was able to cause such a reaction in a Jedi so quickly.

_Where am I?_

The question haunted him. Without the Force it was impossible to tell. All he knew was that he was sitting in a cell made of rock, he couldn't see anything, his hands were in binders, and the Force was the darkest he had ever felt it. _Perfect._

Was this really the road he should've taken? In the diner, it had seemed like a good idea. Destroyers and a bounty hunter with a rocket-pack had surrounded him. It had been a choice of life or death, a chance to find out who was trying to kill the Senator or spend an eternity in the Force. Jedi were prepared for death, yes, but Obi-Wan hadn't been. He hadn't been ready to die. He hadn't wanted to die. He was only thirty-five cycles. Many of his friends had died before they reached their thirtieth. He had a good life as Jedi – he hadn't wanted to give that up. Not yet. So he had chosen capture. But now he was beginning to wonder if capture was such a good idea.

Obi-Wan had been capture many times in all his years as a Jedi. Perhaps more than he should have been. He had always managed to successfully escape, and he had been sure that this time would be no different. But he shouldn't have been so arrogant. He didn't know this bounty hunter's skill, and he had not been expecting to be without the Force. In all those many instances of capture, there had always been one constant. The Force. It had gotten him out of certain death situations, kept him from losing his memory, but now…he didn't have it. All he felt was the dark side. And it made him feel completely and utterly alone.

Obi-Wan sighed, adjusting his position against the wall to keep a sharp rock from poking his back. What was he going to do? He had absolutely no ideas for his escape, and he didn't even really know where he was escaping from. His head was still pounding, the effects of the drug were still clouding his mind, his entire body felt like it was on fire, and nobody even knew where he was. The Council wouldn't even realize he was missing until a galactic standard month passed. They wouldn't send a team out until then… Would it be too late? Would Obi-Wan still be here? Would he still be alive? This clouded side of the Force held no answers for him.

He shook his head, but immediately stopped when he realized that was not a very good idea. He was nauseous and dizzy, and as much as Obi-Wan hated going to the Healers, he would give anything just to be lying in a bed in the med center. At least there he was safe. At least there he was home.

_Stop it, Kenobi!_ he chastised himself. _Don't lose hope so quickly_.

But that was easier said than done. He could see no good side to this. The dark side was manipulating his thoughts to become negative, and had his head not been hurting, he might've been able to fight it, but right now it was a lost cause. He should've listened to his feelings instead of walking into the diner. The Force had warned him to stay away, but he had ignored it. Maybe that's why it had abandoned him.

The Force doesn't abandon anyone. It is always around us. Sometimes it just takes awhile to find it.

Qui-Gon's words. Any other time, Obi-Wan's dry humor would've made some sort of rude comment about Qui-Gon abandoning him, but right now, those words brought comfort. They had brought up a memory from the back of his mind, made him realize something he hadn't before.

When Obi-Wan had been a Padawan, he had almost had his memory erased. The only way he had survived with his memory in tact was by wrapping the Force around his memories to protect them. It had been quite successful, but it wouldn't have been had Obi-Wan not realized that the river stone Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday was Force-sensitive. That had been how he'd had such a strong connection to the Force. It had been with him the entire time in his tunic pocket. And it still was.

As quickly as his bound hands would allow him, he reached inside his tunic, groping for the river stone. He felt around every inch of his pocket desperately. He needed that stone. He needed the Force. It was the only connection he had left that wasn't tainted by the dark side.

It wasn't in his pocket.

He checked the rest of his tunic quickly, becoming quite frenzied, but again found nothing. He scooted along the ground as fast as his sore body would allow, desperately hoping it had simply fallen out while he was asleep. He found plenty of stones on the ground, some of which he was sure had cut his hand, but none of them was _his_ stone.

He was utterly confused now. Why would the bounty hunter take his river stone away? How had he known about it in the first place? He couldn't possibly have known. After all, it was just a rock. It would take another Force-sensitive to realize exactly what the stone was. But the bounty hunter wasn't a Force-sensitive; of that Obi-Wan was sure. So who had taken his stone? And when exactly was it taken? Could it just have possibly fallen out like Obi-Wan originally thought?

Obi-Wan had carried that stone with him for more than twenty years. It had been tucked away in a special pocket in his tunic that Bant had made herself. He'd fought with it, swam with it – leapt, rolled, and fallen with it. If it had stayed safely in its place through all these years, why would Obi-Wan assume that it would fall out when he was capture. No, someone had taken his stone because they knew what it was.

That meant he was dealing with a Force-sensitive.

A person who dwelt in the dark side.

A person who knew exactly what he was doing.

_A Sith._

_-----_

The Other Author's Notes: Dun dun dun… Sadly, this is only the beginning of the pain Obi-Wan will go through during the course of this story. Hey, at least he isn't dead…yet. Moohahahaha! I'm evil and I love it. Keep those reviews coming!


	3. Chapter Three: One Master to Another

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: See, this is why I don't make promises about updates...because my life is so completely random and spontaneous and busy that I'm not even sure how I managed to find time to write this chapter. I _was_ going to write it last Friday, and I did start it, but then I had to go shopping. On Saturday, I went over to my friend's house and watched the UofM vs. MSU game (her boyfriend's choice, not mine) and we made shirts for Homecoming. On Sunday, we worked on our float all day. The rest of the week was Homecoming Week, so I had float building from after school got out to seven o'clock at night, then two hours of homework. I also had Powderpuff games to attend on Wednesday and our Homecoming game last night (we won). After the game we went out to pizza and didn't get home until 12:30. And somehow, between my busy schedule set for today, I managed to write this chapter just for my wonderful readers.

_Ally127_ - You too, huh? Wow. This story must be better than drugs if so many people are becoming addicted!

_Out of Phase_ - Yes, I hate cliffhangers, but I always write them. It's a love/hate relationship.

_Katieelessar_ - Haha. Nope, my titles are usually quite obvious. Okay, I'm having a total blonde moment, and I can't figure out what H/C stands for. I know I know what it means but...my brain just isn't working.

_MusicDreamer7_ - I'm glad you like them. Yes, I am very evil, and my evilness will only grow throughout this story. It's sad, but true. I don't usually give away too many hints, but I can tell you that Anakin will not be Obi-Wan's Padawan. That doesn't mean he will be Bant's, though, either.

_The Strange_ - You hated me? That makes me sad. Insane? Me? Obviously. Get used to more Obi-torture, cause it isn't ending any time soon. Sorry.

_Funyun_ - Haha...yes, always more guessing games. No, Bruck's really dead. There's no way that he could have captured Obi-Wan. Dooku's already been mentioned several times, but you were the first to suggest Palpatine. Those are all excellent guesses, but as always, my lips are sealed!

_PuffyCheese_ - I know, what a depressing story. I love it! Heehee. Well, I'll be nice and tell you that someone _will_ go to the dark side, but their identity will remain anonymous for now! I told you it was a dark fic.

_Doreenthatshot_ - Like I told MusicDreamer, Anakin won't be Obi-Wan's Padawan. I won't comment on the possibility of Bant becoming Anakin's Master, but I will say that we will begin to see more of several characters from the Jedi Apprentice series.

_Sirithiliel_ - Thanks for the review!

_Charie_ - Your wish is my command! Thanks for reviewing.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Three: From One Master to Another

-----

_"I will see you shortly."_

_The transmission cut out, but Qui-Gon didn't move. He couldn't move. This next step would be the hardest. This next step would make it official. He couldn't even bare to think about the look of hurt and betrayal that would be portrayed on his Padawan's face…a face he had so recently saved from the dark side. But he knew he had to do it. He had to protect the Republic from the Sith. He was protecting _Anakin.

_Qui-Gon slowly turned away from the holoprojector, and walked down the ramp of their ship, his face a passive grim. His boots kicked up sand as he walked towards the sand-beaten hut and down the steps into the shade._

_His neutral eyes swept over the weary faces of the inhabitants of the hut until he came upon the sight of his young apprentice. Carefully, he unclipped his lightsaber from his utility belt and strode over to his Padawan. Anakin only looked at him curiously, but that curious look hurt Qui-Gon more than if Anakin had glared at him with all the hatred he could possess. _

_For a split-second as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, his face betrayed him and allowed the emotion he was keeping hidden to show. Anakin didn't see it, but he almost wished he had. That way he wouldn't have to try to convey with words how much he didn't want to leave him, how much he loved him like a son, and how glad he was that he had the chance to train him and see him grow up. But there was no time for such speech, only a few carefully chosen words._

_"You have been a fine apprentice, Anakin. It has been my joy to teach you."_

_Anakin's eyes flickered with confusion and fear. Qui-Gon's heart tore in two. As stiff and as slow as a droid, he handed his lightsaber to the boy in the ultimate gesture of trust. He felt Anakin's newfound pain through their bond and adverted his eyes for but a second, trying to make his mask stronger._

_"Take care of it for me."_

_Without waiting for a response or even simply a head nod, he gave his Padawan one last comforting smile then turned on his heel and simply left, not even sparing one last look back._

"…The only way."

Qui-Gon sighed as the memory ended and he was thrust back into reality. Dooku, his former Master, had been explaining for ten minutes about the corruption in the Senate, and as much as Qui-Gon knew this was extremely important information, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to Anakin.

His mind had been ridden with the same memories the entire trip to Geonosis. He couldn't get rid of the hurt look on Anakin's face as he simply left. He couldn't forget the begging in his eyes and he chased after Qui-Gon to try to stop him, only to see that Qui-Gon had already entered the ship and was about to leave Tatooine, him, and the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon's mind was filled with such a level of guilt that he hadn't felt in years – not since Tahl's death. He wanted to return to his Padawan immediately and beg forgiveness, but his broken heart knew this was the right thing to do.

"Are you all right, my old Padawan?"

Qui-Gon looked kindly at his friend, though a deep sadness lurked in his eyes, and nodded his head. It would do him no good to stand there feeling sorry for himself. He may not have been a Jedi anymore, but he would certainly still live by their standards. The only reason he had left the Jedi Order was the fact that they were too blind to see the Sith sitting in front of them. If they couldn't see Palpatine for what he truly was, then it was up to those who could to stop him. Sadly, because he and Dooku both knew the Council would never go along with such a plan, that meant he had had to leave the Jedi Order.

"This is very impressive," Qui-Gon stated, clearing his throat.

Dooku didn't take Qui-Gon's bait to change the subject. "You miss Anakin." It was a statement rather than a question, but Qui-Gon still nodded. Somehow, Dooku always knew what he was thinking, and it made him feel exposed. "I understand completely, Qui-Gon. It is very hard to leave someone you love. It was hard for me to leave you, but I knew I had too. I knew I had to protect you, and now you are protecting Anakin. One day, he will see this, just as you have seen this. Only by that time, the galaxy will be safe, and he will not have to leave his Padawan. Do you see how important it is that we succeed? We're doing it for the future of the galaxy."

Qui-Gon nodded and tried to take the words to heart. There was no room for distractions. This could possibly be the most important mission he was ever on. He had to be focused.

-----

_Blaster fire zig-zagged around Coruscant. Men, women, and children fled in terror. A woman screamed as her husband was hit in the back. An infant wept next to the corpse of his mother. Droid after droid marched forward, their metallic feet clacking on the ground. The once lively city was filled with chaos and pandemonium._

_Lightsabers blazed to life as the Jedi arrived. They ran out in between the citizens of Coruscant and the droids, trying to protect the innocent people from untimely demises. The sky lit up blood red, reflecting the light of the blasters. It rained heavily on the Jedi – too heavy. One Jedi fell, and then another._

_They were outnumbered a thousand to one. It was a hopeless battle. But still they proceeded. Some of the Jedi broke off from the group and led the citizens away from the battle. Many died as stray blaster fire hit them in the backs. But many survived, thanks to the skilled Jedi who were risking their lives for these people – people they didn't even know._

_One Jedi in particular intrigued Qui-Gon. He was first in the line, his blue lightsaber simply a blur as he tried to drive the droids back. He danced around the blaster fire as skilled as Master Yoda himself. His hair was drenched with sweat, and his eyes were filled with determination. It was Anakin._

_The fire became more rapid, and it appeared that Anakin couldn't keep up with it. One by one, the other Jedi fell until he was the only one left fighting. Qui-Gon grabbed his lightsaber to go join his young apprentice, but just before he did, the droids suddenly stopped firing. Anakin lowered his weapon in confusion and peered at the droids. Qui-Gon knew he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on._

_Fog rolled in over the bodies of the slain Jedi. Anakin bent down to feel the pulse of a blonde Jedi and hung his head in grief when he felt none. The Force became dark. Anakin rose steadily to greet the dark figure that had appeared from the fog. Anakin raised his electric blue lightsaber to a defensive position, his eyes just as determined as they had been when he had been fighting the droids. The Sith only stared at Anakin with a smirk on his face._

_Long moments passed in silence. Qui-Gon felt a warning in the Force and yelled at Anakin to watch out. In the blink of an eye, the Sith's red lightsaber was activated and deactivated. Shock and pain contorted Anakin's facial features, and he dropped to the ground._

_"ANAKIN!"_

_No one paid any attention to Qui-Gon, whose feet became unwilling to move. He wanted to rush to his Padawan, cradle him in his arms, and beg forgiveness, but all he could do was watch. _

_The Sith sneered down at Anakin. Anakin mumbled something to him that went unheard by Qui-Gon. The Sith kicked Anakin in the ribs angrily, causing him to double over in pain. Suddenly, the Sith smirked again and bent down to Anakin's level, obviously to speak to him. Qui-Gon strained to hear what he said._

_"That name means nothing to me anymore."_

_The Sith straightened suddenly, and stared directly at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon met his cold, cruel, yellow eyes that were so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. He tried to peer underneath the Sith's hood to see his face, but before he could make him out, Qui-Gon's head exploded in pain._

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Qui-Gon's having a little trouble adjusting, isn't he? Heehee. The next chapter will be about Obi-Wan, so make sure to stay tuned, and as always, review.


	4. Chapter Four: Invisible Evils

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Gotta love three-day weekends. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's filled with tons of angst. I decided to experiment with a different style of writing, so let me know what you think!

_Out of Phase_ - Sadly, it won't be that easy for Qui-Gon.

_Ally127_ - Heh... Yep, well, what did you expect? I'm glad you love it.

_Katieelessar_ - Oh...that makes sense. Forgive the blonde moment. Hmm...sometimes my computer does things like that too. I think it's because it's really slow and doesn't always load the full window. I don't know exactly why it does that, but usually if you just refresh, it'll fix it. Sometimes. I would never train Anakin either. Definitely too hard. And too much pressure. ... I've just been compared to fresh, clean socks. How...nice? Just kidding. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. It had Obi-Wan in it!

_Funyun_ - "not-so-fuzzy feelings" Heehee. I like that. Well, I'll be nice and tell you that Dooku is not one of the choices. He's already on the dark side and I don't think Anakin will ever meet him in this portion of the story. As for the other two...well, you already know what I am going to say. Don't worry; I say it to everyone. It's just how I am. Sooner or later you'll find out who's going to the dark side. You may be surprised...or you may not be. I love being vague.

_PuffyCheese_ - Thank you very much.

_Anakin's Girl 4eva_ - I'm glad you're enjoying it.

_Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal_ - Lightsaber duels? Hmm... let me think. Yes, there will be...at least two major ones between some of those characters. They'll be near the end though, but there will be plenty of suspense and action as they work their way towards the climax.

_Sirithiliel_ - Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling one way or the other.

_The Strange_ - Oh, you think you do, do you? Well, you might just be surprised.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Four: Invisible Evils

-----

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long he had divulged in restless sleep, but he was positive it couldn't have been more than a few standard hours. Or had it been a few days? It was impossible to tell – especially without his sight.

All he knew was that he was still tired, sore, and hungry. His dreams had been filled with horrible nightmares about…well, he wasn't sure exactly what they had been about. He couldn't remember them very well, but perhaps that was a good thing. Too many times had his dreams been filled with things that haunted him, maybe not remembering was better.

Obi-Wan desperately needed to stretch. He began with his bound arms, but cringed as a sharp, sudden pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder. His blaster wound, he had forgotten about that. Out of habit, he turned his head to examine it, and gave a long, depressed sigh when he realized he couldn't. He slowly stretched his arms out again, to test the extent of the wound. Another sharp pain shot up to his shoulder. _Sithspit_. It would most likely become infected very quickly if he didn't get some bacta on it. But he had none at his disposal.

"Not good," he mumbled.

He sighed and stretched the rest of his limbs, trying to make some sense out of this whole situation. His headache had decreased after his rest, but it was still there, thumping in the back of his mind. He knew it had lessened in intensity only because he hadn't had any contact with the Force for a long time. Every time he had tried to grasp onto the Force, the darkness had made it intensify a hundred-fold. He was beginning to become suspicious that he had actually passed out from the pain instead of slept.

What was the difference? Rest was rest…and Force's sake did he need rest. He was so completely and utterly exhausted. Every bone in his body screamed from him to lie down and rest. But Obi-Wan knew enough to know that he would find no rest in this prison, at least none qualified to be called rest.

_Growl._

Obi-Wan straightened, then winced as he irritated his injuries. He shifted back into a more comfortable position, but his senses were attuned to the world around him. Was there something lurking in the shadows of this cold, gray, stony cell? Had his captor sent some wild, vicious animal to finish him?

_Grr._

Obi-Wan was frightened. He had no sight, no weapon, nor the Force around to guide and protect him. He was defenseless against this new evil…whatever it was. Was this the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi? Was this how his small blip of an existence ended? In a cold, dark cell underground without any friends or his senses to a wild beast? Was that what he deserved?

He braced himself for the end.

Suddenly, something was attacking his stomach. He tried in vain to fight off the invisible foe, panic rising within him. It clawed at him and he clawed back, but all he caught was air. He sent a hard right hook at it, but instead hit himself in the stomach. He stopped his attack, out of breath and stunned at the fact that he had not hit his attacker at all. Was he really that poor without his eyesight or the Force?

Again he was attacked, but this time he didn't fight it. He sat back, eyes closed, and waited to become one with the Force. At least he would have that in the end. At least he wouldn't be hiding from the Force because it hurt him. At least he wouldn't be staring into a world of black. He would be free.

_Rumble. Growl._

Obi-Wan could've laughed aloud for joy when he realized exactly what was attacking him. Relief rolled off him in waves. He smiled for the first time since he had been brought into this prison. An outsider would've thought he'd gone insane, but he was more sane now than he had been while fighting off the invisible creature. Obi-Wan wasn't going to die! He wasn't being attacked at all.

He was hungry; his stomach had been trying to tell him that.

-----

"STOP!"

Obi-Wan cradled his head in his hands as his brain pounded with pain. The room…it felt like it was spinning. The darkness was creeping in, its long, brittle fingers curling around his mind, squeezing it until he felt it would explode.

The pain… Obi-Wan gasped for breath.

_Stop it… Stop it…_

He had to let go. Accept and release it.

He moaned.

A sharp spike of pain shot through his head.

He screamed.

"Stop…please."

He wept.

-----

How long had it been? A week? A month? A year? How long would it take the Jedi to realize he had gone missing? Would they? Would they care?

Qui-Gon wouldn't.

Anakin wouldn't.

Bant might.

But she was only one Knight against the entire Council. Would they listen to her? Would they send a team to search for him? Would they even know where to begin?

Was he lost?

-----

Why was it he could only feel the dark side of the Force? The question haunted him. He had never felt so much dark power all in one place before – not even when he had fought Maul back on Naboo. Maul had been a Sith, yes, but not a very powerful one.

Who could gather up so much dark Force? Who could be able to stand a place like this for longer than five seconds? It would have to be someone equally as powerful and as dark.

_"Always two there are. A Master and an Apprentice."_

_"But which was destroyed: the Master or the Apprentice?"_

Those had been the words of Master Yoda and Master Windu after Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin had returned after destroying Maul on Naboo. Obi-Wan, young and impatient, hadn't fully understood what the venerable Masters had meant by those statements. After all, wasn't killing one Sith just as good as killing the other? But here, surrounded by such a powerful dark Force, Obi-Wan was fully able to comprehend those statements.

Maul had been the Apprentice.

That meant that there was still a Master Sith still on the loose.

And he had captured Obi-Wan.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: It will only continue to get darker from here. Especially after the next Obi-Wan chapter. I shudder when I think about writing it. But what else can I do? Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter Five: The New Master

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Another update for my excellent readers. I don't have very much to say this time, so I'll let you get on with the story.

_Out of Phase_ - No, you must breathe! Don't die on me!

_Sirithiliel_ - I hope the wait wasn't too long.

_Revan631_ - I'm glad you enjoyed that style of writing. I'm not sure how often I'll use it, but I thought it fit the setting well.

_Doreenthatshot_ - I'm glad you approve. Thanks for the review!

_Anakin's Girl 4eva_ - I'll make sure and tell him that. Thanks for the lovely review.

_Katieelessar_ - Warm, fuzzy socks with pictures of Obi-Wan and lightsabers on them? Well, that's different! I love blonde moments...sometimes, unless I'm taking a test and have one. Then they're just crappy.

_The Strange_ - You'll have to read to find out!

_PuffyCheese_ - I'm not? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you...

_Funyun_ - "Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan." Erm...I mean, don't be so sure about Anakin. I've still a long way to go with this story. But don't worry, next chapter you will get the answer to your question...well, one of them. Don't be a passive reader; your reviews always make me smile.

_Charie - _Maybe, or maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for the review.

_Ally127_ - Would you like a box of tissue before you continue reading the Obi-angst?

_Gilraen Aclamense - _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story.

_SWTKD_ - I'm glad to hear from you again. I'm glad you think this story is just as good as the last one. My goal was to make it just as good, if not better. I'm happy to hear that I'm living up to that goal. Thanks for the review.

_MusicDreamer7_ - I'll be nice and tell you that Dooku is a Sith. Whether he's _the_ Sith that captured Obi-Wan or not, I won't tell you that answer. I am sad to say that there will be some damage done, but that's all I'm saying. I've probably said too much already.

_Estel la Rodeuse_ - I totally agree with you. Qui-Gon isawesome. Thanks for the kind review.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Five: The New Master

-----

Obi-Wan was so thirsty. His lips were parched and cracked. His tongue felt like his tunic had been shoved in his mouth. He ran his tongue over his lips in hopes of stalling the stinging pain, but he only irritated the cuts more. His blood tasted metallic.

How long had it been since he'd tasted the sweet, cool, clear, life-giving substance called water? How much longer could he last without it? He could only suck down saliva for so long before his body realized it wasn't what he needed. Already his headaches were getting worse, and his body felt weaker by the second. How long would it be before full dehydration set in?

How much longer would his body let him live?

-----

Anakin walked into the Jedi Council chambers, head held high, robes swishing lightly as he walked. He wouldn't let the Council see how much he missed his Master, how much he wanted him by his side. Had it only been two days since he had left? It felt like so much more.

He had loved his Master like a son loved a father. Master Qui-Gon had been the only father he ever had. Cliegg Lars was his stepfather, yes, but Anakin hadn't spent the last ten years under his tutelage, learning about the mysterious ways of the Force and of life. He hadn't spent the last ten years going on deadly missions, knowing he'd always be there for him…or so he'd thought.

Qui-Gon had abandoned him on Tatooine! What kind of Master did that to an apprentice? What kind of father did that to his son? Hadn't he remembered what Anakin had just gone through with losing his mother? Didn't he realize that watching him take off in his cruiser, leaving him on the Force-forsaken planet of Tatooine was like watching his mother die all over again? Didn't he understand how much Anakin needed him? His guidance, his understanding, his love? Anakin wanted his father so badly. He missed him. Didn't he understand that?

"A difficult situation, put us in, Qui-Gon has."

Anakin's attention snapped back to the Council room and the wise Jedi Masters sitting there, all looking at him. For the first time, Anakin realized that Knight Eerin stood only several feet beside him, her silver eyes fixed on the diminutive green Master speaking. He cast a sideways glance her way. Why did she need to be there too? This business was between him and the Council. He didn't need some random Knight to be present as well.

"Unsure what to do with you, we are."

Anakin looked at Yoda, shocked. Was the little green one suggesting that he wouldn't continue his training? He knew none of the Council had wanted him trained in the beginning, but they had eventually turned around and seen Qui-Gon's way of thinking. Or had they? Was this the moment they had been waiting for? The moment where they could finally kick him out on the streets? He was a Jedi! He wanted to finish his training more than anything else in the universe! Surely they saw how close he was to taking the trials. They'd let him continue his training, wouldn't they?

Anakin felt it was time to speak his thoughts…well, a more watered-down version of his thoughts. "Master, I…" he began hesitantly. Yoda only looked at him curiously. "I would like to finish my training. I want to be a Jedi."

Yoda pursed his lips and let out a 'hmph' like he did when he disagreed with something Qui-Gon had said. "Discussing your future as a Jedi, we were not. Merely trying to decide best suited for you, which Master is, we are."

Anakin lowered his head in embarrassment as he felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks. He should've just kept his mouth shut, and realized the Council would never have kicked him out. He had spoken before he thought again. What would Qui-Gon have said?

_Don't be rash, Anakin._

Anakin took a deep calming breath and tried to find his calm center. He surrounded the Force around him, and almost instantaneously felt much calmer. He looked back at the Council and found everybody's eyes on him, including those of Knight Eerin. Anakin lowered his head humbly, and mumbled an apology.

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "Finding a Jedi that will train a Padawan of your age is not an easy task. Most Masters are concerned with the ability to form a good Master-Padawan bond when the Padawan his still bonded with his or her former Master."

Anakin wanted to say that wouldn't be a problem, but he knew he was required to stay silent. And he wasn't even sure that it wouldn't be a problem. Anakin wanted Qui-Gon to be back so badly. He could never even think of severing the bond they still shared. It was the only thing he had left.

"But found one, we have," Master Yoda continued Master Windu's train of thought.

"Knight Eerin had agreed to continue your training. As of now she is your new Master."

Anakin's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly closed it before any of the Masters noticed. It was official; Qui-Gon was no longer his Master. Bant Eerin was his new Master. He had a new Master…just like that. Didn't he get say in it? He didn't want a new Master; he wanted Qui-Gon back.

_One minute you say you want to continue your training, yet the next you say you don't want a new Master…Anakin you're confusing yourself._

Anakin sighed inwardly. This was the only way he could continue his training, he knew. Qui-Gon wasn't coming back. The choice was either he let Knight Eerin become his new Master, or he left the Jedi Order. Of the pair of choices, the first one looked better. Therefore, he took it.

Anakin bowed respectfully towards his new Master, who, to his surprise, bowed back. "Thank you, Master Eerin."

"The pleasure is mine," she replied.

Yoda appeared pleased, for he waved his hand and said in his gravelly voice, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin started towards the door, but stopped about halfway when he realized that his new Master wasn't following. He turned back to find her still standing in the same spot, a worried crease on her salmon-colored forehead.

"Something you wish to address, have you, hmm?"

"Masters," she began in her small, quiet voice, like she was slightly hesitant to reveal what was on her mind. "I was wondering if there has been any word from Obi-Wan."

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows together. He and Qui-Gon had been away from the Temple for a long time. He knew that his former Master's former Padawan had been heading up the investigation concerning the assassin of Senator Amidala. Had something happened to him? He and Knight Kenobi had never been on the friendliest of terms, though he had tried many times, but it would be a shame if any harm came to the skilled Knight.

"Worry about his safety, you do?" Yoda asked, his large eyes full of compassion.

Bant nodded. "Yes, Master. He told me he'd be back two nights ago, but I haven't seen him since he left. It's not like Obi-Wan not to come back to the Temple."

Mace sighed, but not out of irritation, merely understanding. "Kenobi is heading up an important investigation. There is no set time for a Knight to return to the Temple. When Obi-Wan has run out of leads or captured the assassin, he will return to the Temple. May the Force be with you."

Anakin knew that would be the end of their discussion, and watched as his new Master bowed in defeat and made her way out the door without another word. Anakin quickly followed her long strides, though they would never be as long as Qui-Gon's. She kept walking down the hallway, not saying a word, until she reached the turbolift. She stopped suddenly, almost causing Anakin to run into her, and turned around to smile at him.

Anakin had half-expected to see something resembling anger or disappointment on her fine features, but saw only kindness. He was taken aback, but her smile calmed him also, as it reminded him of the way Qui-Gon had smiled at him.

"Do you have your lightsaber with you?"

Anakin nodded, slightly confused. A Jedi always carried his lightsaber with him. A Jedi's lightsaber was his life; without it, he was as good as dead.

"Good," she said as she pushed one of the buttons next to the lift. "I want to see how far along you are. We're going to spar."

The doors opened.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Congratulations to all those who correctly guessed that Bant would be Anakin's Master. Obi-Wan plushies and brownies to all! Stay tuned for the exciting next chapter in which Obi-Wan finds out who hired Jango to capture him. Make sure to review!


	6. Chapter Six: An Offer Refused

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: This is my last update before _Revenge of the Sith _comes out. I am so happy; I've waited ever since May for this movie to be released on DVD. I urge those that haven't yet seen it (though I hope there are none) to go out and buy it first thing Tuesday morning. I would go and buy it at midnight on Tuesday, but sadly, I have school that morning. Enjoy this chapter!

_Anakin's Girl 4eva_ - Hehe, yeah, but that's how storylines evolve, isn't it? It's an interesting idea, you'll just have to see if that's what really happened. This chapter will give you that answer.

_The Strange_ - Yes, she will. I'm not sure Bant knows what she's gotten herself into with Anakin.

_PuffyCheese_ - He is still alive...for now. Moohahahahahaha! Erm, sorry, Halloween caught up with me for a moment.

_Funyun_ - Padme remained back on Tatooine with the Lars family (see chapter one). She'll have a cameo appearance later in the fic, though, don't worry. Hey, you can still make a come back...maybe...possibly...maybe not. But that's the fun of it, isn't it, having all the cliff-hangers and questions? Anakin is not very close to Palpatine, Qui-Gon made sure of that. Speaking of Qui-Gon, we'll check in with him in the next chapter...and there will be a slight twist at the end.

_Sirithiliel_ - I'm glad. I hate it when I have to wait for a month to read the next chapter. I try not to do that with my stories.

_Charie_ - Well, this chapter is full of Obi-goodness. I hope you enjoy!

_MusicDreamer7_ - Woah. Your Obi? No, you have to share him with me and Katieelessar.

_Ally127_ - Don't hurt yourself. Here's the next chapter at your request. Enjoy!

_Out of Phase_ - Um...if you don't startbreathing soon, I'm going to call 911...or Ghostbusters. Er...sorry; this Halloween weekend is seriously screwing with my brain.

_Doreenthatshot_ - I'm so flippin' excited. Only three more days!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Six: An Offer Refused

-----

The white-light of a thousand suns pierced Obi-Wan's unused eyes, rendering him blind. Wait…light? How was that possible? Obi-Wan was already blind. How could he see light? Was he dead?

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly against the burning brightness, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The light refused to go away, nor did it dim itself. Pain shot through his forehead, and he crumpled over, shielding his face from the light with his arm.

Whatever was happening, he didn't like it. One minute he was blind, and then the next minute his eyes were being burned by the brightest light Obi-Wan had ever seen. None of it made any sense. But then again, nothing had seemed to make any sense since he had first woken up in this rocky prison. He wanted some answers, but knew he would get none.

_Crunch._

Obi-Wan's ears picked up the small sound coming from the direction of the source of the light. A footstep. Obi-Wan turned his head and squinted against the light, but needn't have, for a figure moved in front of the light, his dark, menacing appearance framed by the ethereal light. Despite himself, shivers ran down the course of Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan continued to blink rapidly as his eyes became used to light again, and he didn't notice the many tears rolling down his cheeks. The first thing he saw as his pupils adjusted was the sleeve of his dirty tunic, covering an equally dirty arm. He could see. Had there not been more pressing matters on Obi-Wan's mind, he could've jumped for joy, but his joy was limited as he felt the darkness oozing off the frightening figure standing beside him.

It was the Sith, it had to be. Obi-Wan could feel the darkness probing his mind, but it was not sharp and painful like last time. No, this time it was muted, only gently examining the outer edges of his mind, as if it was afraid of what would happen if it became stronger. This confused Obi-Wan, like so many other things did.

Obi-Wan, as he stared hard at the Sith with his newfound sight, was determined not to speak first. He would not give the Sith the chance to use what Obi-Wan said against him. He had heard many Sith tales as a little boy growing up in the Temple, and he knew what they were capable of with their powers. He would not let the Sith try to control him. Obi-Wan was a Jedi.

_A captured Jedi._

Obi-Wan inwardly scowled at the negative thought and pushed it aside, not before he heard the Sith, who had moved so that he was standing right above Obi-Wan, chuckled. The sound was nerve-wracking. It echoed off the rock wall, increasing the volume a thousand times. It was empty, emotionless. There was neither joy nor happiness in it. Only cold, hard cruelty. Obi-Wan struggled not to show the fear creeping up into his mind, no doubt put there by the Sith. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wished he was able to feel the Force.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…" the Sith began in a hard, cold voice to match his chuckle. Obi-Wan glared back evenly. "How pathetic."

Something landed in front of Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan glanced at it very quickly, and found it to be a protein bar and some water. He returned his gaze back to the Sith. Could he trust him? Of course, he couldn't, but Obi-Wan was dehydrated and starving.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan straightened back up into a sitting position and quickly grabbed the items off the ground, as if they would disappear if he did not snatch them first. His own unnerving glare never leaving the Sith's sinister gaze, he opened the protein bar and took a bite.

And another.

And another.

His body screamed for more, having been deprived of food for three days. At this point and time in Obi-Wan's life, he wouldn't have cared if the protein bar had been poisoned by the Sith. It was food, and that was all that mattered.

The protein bar quickly devoured, Obi-Wan moved onto the plastoid canteen filled with water. Taking the lid off as fast as he could, he gulped it down, relishing the icy, tingling feeling travelling down his throat. Some of his precious water dribbled down his face as he drank, its touch chilling him. It was gone far too quickly, but Obi-Wan felt more revived than he had ever felt before.

A protein bar had never tasted so good, and water had never before been so sweet. Obi-Wan swore to never again complain about what he was eating. If there was one thing his captivity had already taught him, it was that food was food, and it didn't matter what he ate as long as he ate. All he wanted right now was another protein bar.

Grinning, the hooded Sith took the plastoid canteen from Obi-Wan, who handed it over reluctantly, his gaze returning to the Sith's as he wiped the excess water from the corners of his mouth. What was this Sith's game? What was he getting at?

"I've been watching you for a long time, Knight Kenobi," the Sith said with his gravelly voice, as if he had read Obi-Wan's thoughts. Obi-Wan wasn't so sure that he hadn't.

Obi-Wan only uttered one word in a hoarse whisper: "Why?"

"You are a powerful Jedi, Obi-Wan," the Sith explained. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to give him some demeaning remark. Showing his weaknesses in front of the Sith would not be a wise idea, though he had a sneaking suspicion that the Sith already knew them. "I've been watching you since you returned from Naboo over ten years ago, after the death of my Apprentice, Darth Maul. Your powers have continued to grow at a surprising rate."

Obi-Wan snorted. Apparently, Qui-Gon hadn't seen it that way.

"I make no mistake when I say that you are perhaps even more powerful than Master Yoda and Master Windu combined." Obi-Wan struggled to keep the tiny sliver of joy that had formed during those words from planting in his mind. No, no one was as wise and as powerful as Masters Yoda and Windu. And he didn't want to be.

"You only need to uncover your potential."

Obi-Wan's glare hardened as he looked at the evil being in front of him. "A Jedi has no lust for power," Obi-Wan said, repeating one of the many parts of the Code he had learned since his arrival at the Temple.

If the Sith was irritated, Obi-Wan couldn't tell. Instead, the Sith stooped down to Obi-Wan's level, and Obi-Wan could see the smirk on his face. "You aren't like the other Jedi. Join me, Obi-Wan, and you will be more powerful than any of the Jedi that have ever lived. You will be a great Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan tensed. He would never join the dark side. He would never be a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan was a Jedi. He followed the light side of the Force and only the light side. He didn't need power.

Obi-Wan looked at the Sith directly where he imagined his dark eyes to be, and made his face as impassive as possible. "Never," he whispered, retaining his Jedi calmness. He wouldn't let the Sith win. Obi-Wan would never turn to the dark side.

The Sith hissed and stood up, and Obi-Wan could feel him trying to probe his mind again, this time with more darkness. Obi-Wan kept the look of calm upon his face although he could feel the Sith probing his mind, looking for any ammunition he could use against the Jedi.

With another eerie smirk, the Sith turned on his heel and strode out of the cell, palming the door closed behind him.

The darkness consumed Obi-Wan's sight again.

-----

Palpatine walked briskly down the rocky hallway, his footsteps echoing around. That hadn't quite gone as he had planned, but no matter, he had plenty of time. Kenobi would turn, and he would be the greatest Apprentice Palpatine had ever had. It was only a matter of time.

A grim smile on his face, he soon met up with Jango Fett at the end of the hallway, the bounty hunter he had paid to capture the Jedi. Jango looked at him expectantly, but Palpatine only gave him one instruction:

"Break him."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Yes, Palpatine is the big baddie that captured Obi-Wan. Please don't throw anything at me! Um…congrats to all who figured that out, especially those that guessed Palpatine after the second chapter. Your prize is either a lightsaber (your choice of color) or a swoop bike. Yeah, I splurged a little with the prizes this time. It took all my credits to do so… Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Haunting Question

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Finally _Revenge of the Sith_ is on DVD! This makes me so happy…and that's all I really have to say this time. Enjoy!

_Out of Phase_ - Aww...I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. I've been planning thatscene since I first started Jealousy. You don't know how relieved I am to finally have written it.

_PuffyCheese_ - Well, you'll just have to wait and see if he's wrong. I'm not saying one way or the other.

_The Strange_ - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

_Ally127_ - Hey, I didn't like writing it either, but I had to.

_Sirithiliel_ - Viola! Here's more for you. Enjoy it!

_Anakin's Girl 4eva_ - You don't know how many people I had thought of before I picked Palpatine. I thought of Xanatos (before I remembered that he was dead), then I considered Granta Omega, Dooku, an evil Ani...the list goes on. I guess that just goes to show how the writing process works. To answer your question, Obi-Wan is 35, and Anakin is 19.

_Estel la Rodeuse_ - Nope, Qui-Gon doesn't even realize he's missing yet.

_Charie_ - Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.

_Onesmartgoalie_ - My lips are sealed...thanks for the review.

_MusicDreamer7_ - Yeah, Obi-Wan is definitely not having a good time...and it will only get worse quickly. Were you going to suggest that I be _nice_ to Obi-Wan? Ha...that's funny. What on Earth, the Milky Way, or a galaxy far, far away make you suggest _that_?

_SWTKD_ - He is planning to destroy Obi-Wan...just not in the way you're thinking. Moohahahahaha...

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Seven: Haunting Question

-----

Qui-Gon walked silently down the halls of the Geonosian stronghold, lost deep in thought. The walls twittered with noise, and he knew that he was not alone. But the Geonosians would not harm him. No, Qui-Gon was on his way to quickly becoming a prominent figure in their rebellion against the Republic.

Was he doing the right thing? Count Dooku, Qui-Gon's former Master, had spoken with such a passion for their separatist movement that Qui-Gon had wanted to believe every word he said. He wanted to believe that in one swift strike against Palpatine, the Republic would be free and he would be able to return to Anakin, knowing that he had ensured his safety and the safety of the Republic for years to come.

But the truth was he wasn't sure that he had made the right choice. He wasn't sure that this was the only way to rid the Senate of the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Dooku had spoken of war, and a march against the Senate. Qui-Gon knew those were simply fancy words for death and destruction. Could Qui-Gon help lead an attack that would end lives? Was the loss of a few worth the safety of a billion?

His Jedi training told him he should take no part in this upcoming war against the Republic, but then again, Qui-Gon was no longer a Jedi. He was no longer a Jedi because he knew the Council would never agree with Dooku's way of dismissing the Sith Lord of his power. But Jedi or not, Qui-Gon still didn't like the prospect of war. He would try to make sure Dooku only used it as a last resort, but even Qui-Gon wasn't able to control the reigns of his former Master.

-----

_Was this right?_

As Qui-Gon sat in his makeshift quarters later that night, the question returned to haunt him again. He had met many of the other Separatist leaders that afternoon, all of whom believed deeply in Dooku's – now also Qui-Gon's – cause. They had been extremely friendly towards Qui-Gon, some even expressing how happy they were that they now had two Jedi leading them against the Republic.

Of course, there were a few of the other leaders who were not excited by Qui-Gon's presence. They included Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako from the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon had a bit of a bad history with them, for over ten years ago; he had been a crucial figure in the war between them and the Naboo. He, along with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Senator Amidala (the current queen at the time), and Representative Jar Jar Binks, had rid the system of their blockade and ended their trade franchise. It was no surprise to Qui-Gon when he saw them glaring at him as he was formally introduced to them. He would have to watch his back.

One thing that struck him as odd during the introductions was the fact that while everybody spoke of moving against the Republic and getting rid of corruption in the Senate, no one specifically spoke out against the Sith Lord. Hadn't that been Dooku's whole reason for creating the Separatist movement, to rid the Senate of the Sith? After all, that was what he had told Qui-Gon. However, the other leaders were just talking about generic corruption. It was all very fishy to Qui-Gon, something he would have to keep his eye on.

Yawning, Qui-Gon strode over to his sleep couch and lay down, the numerous thoughts still plaguing his mind despite the lateness of the hour. How he would love to call the Temple right now, and discuss his concerns with Master Yoda. The short, wise Jedi Master would know what to do and how to proceed. He wished for the Council's guidance, but mostly he wished to speak to Anakin.

Qui-Gon hadn't realized just how much he would miss his Padawan. What was happening to him at this very moment? Was he safe? Had the Council already found him a new Master? Who was training him? Qui-Gon's heart ached at the thought of Anakin calling another Jedi "Master". But this was the only way he could be sure that Anakin would live for many years to come. He had to protect the boy against the Sith Lord.

Someday soon, Qui-Gon would comm Anakin and explain everything to him. He would tell him how sorry he was for abandoning him, and beg to be forgiven. He would watch as Anakin stood proudly next to his new Master, and Qui-Gon's heart would break knowing that that was his punishment, not being able to be Anakin's Master.

Once the Sith Lord was dealt with, he would return to the Temple to watch Anakin be Knighted. He would stand silently as Anakin's Master cut off his Padawan braid and declared him a Jedi Knight. Tears would pour from his eyes like waterfalls as Anakin would smile gratefully at his Master and then bow, thanking his Master for that he had done to train him.

_That_ would be Qui-Gon's punishment.

With those last few thoughts, Qui-Gon fell into an uneasy sleep where nightmares haunted his dreams, and he was unable to escape…

_This nightmare was familiar to Qui-Gon. It had replayed in his dreams many times over the past few nights. But it was different this time. Qui-Gon wasn't standing on the side of the streets, close enough to the battle that stray blaster fire singed his tunic. He was up on a ship, watching the battle from above, though it was as clear as if he were still standing right next to it._

_Blaster fire zig-zagged around Coruscant. Men, women, and children fled in terror. A woman screamed as her husband was hit in the back. An infant wept next to the corpse of his mother. Droid after droid marched forward, their metallic feet clacking on the ground. The once lively city was filled with chaos and pandemonium._

_Lightsabers blazed to life as the Jedi arrived. They ran in between the citizens of Coruscant and the droids, trying to protect the innocent people from untimely demises. The sky lit up blood red, reflecting the light of the blasters. It rained heavily on the Jedi – too heavy. One Jedi fell, and then another._

_They were outnumbered a thousand to one. It was a hopeless battle. But still they proceeded. Some of the Jedi broke off from the group and led the citizens away from the battle. Many innocent people died as stray blaster fire hit them in the backs. But many of the citizens survived, thanks to the skilled Jedi who were risking their lives for these people – people they didn't even know._

_Anakin was first in the line, his blue lightsaber simply a blur as he tried to drive the droids back. He danced around the blaster fire as skilled as Master Yoda himself. His hair was drenched with sweat, and his eyes were filled with determination. He wouldn't let his home be overtaken. He would protect the things that he loved._

_The fire became more rapid, and it appeared that Anakin couldn't keep up with it. One by one, the other Jedi fell until he was the only one left fighting. Qui-Gon watched nervously as the droids suddenly stopped firing. Anakin lowered his weapon in confusion and peered at the droids. Qui-Gon knew he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on, just like Qui-Gon was._

_Fog rolled in over the bodies of the slain Jedi. Anakin bent down to feel the pulse of a blonde Jedi and hung his head in grief when he felt none. The Force became dark. Anakin rose steadily to greet the dark figure that had appeared from the fog. Anakin raised his electric blue lightsaber to a defensive position, his eyes just as determined as they had been when he had been fighting the droids. The Sith only stared at Anakin with a smirk on his face._

_Long moments passed in silence. Qui-Gon felt a warning in the Force – the same one he always did. Qui-Gon tried to close his eyes, so he didn't have to watch his Padawan's horrendous death, but his eyes stayed wide open, unable to tear themselves from the scene in front of them. In the blink of an eye, the Sith's red lightsaber was activated and deactivated. Shock and pain contorted Anakin's facial features, and he dropped to the ground._

_"OBI-WAN!"_

_Qui-Gon froze. Anakin's crumpled figure had been replaced by that of Qui-Gon's former Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shock filled his bones, and even if he had wanted to look away, he couldn't have. His dream had changed. Obi-Wan was lying on the ground instead of Anakin. Grief and despair filled Qui-Gon just as it had when he had first witnessed Anakin's death._

_The Sith sneered down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan mumbled something to him that went unheard by Qui-Gon, no matter how much he tried. The Sith kicked Obi-Wan in the ribs angrily, causing him to double over in pain. Suddenly, the Sith smirked again and bent down to Obi-Wan's level, obviously to speak to him. Qui-Gon strained to hear what he said._

_"That name means nothing to me anymore."_

_The Sith straightened suddenly, and stared directly at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon met his cold, cruel, yellow eyes that were so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. The Sith hissed one word to Qui-Gon:_

_"You."_

_Qui-Gon's head exploded in pain._

-----

The Other Author's Notes: The dream has returned, and, I'm sure, so have more questions. Continue your guessing – some people are closer than they think. Of course, don't expect a clear answer from me. Keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter Eight: A Jedi

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Another chapter for your enjoyment. I was afraid I might not get this out this weekend, but thankfully I found the time (though just barely). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_PuffyCheese_ - All I can say is to keep reading and you will find out. It just might take another twenty chapters or so...

_Out of Phase_ - Thanks for the review!

_Ally127_ - Aww...thanks so much. You're one awesome reader!

_Anakin's Girl 4eva_ - Well, if you ever feel like sharing them, I'd love to hear them.

_Sirithiliel_ - Thanks so much for reviewing!

_Doreenthatshot_ - Oh, me too. I've got in memorized now. I love the deleted scenes and the documentaries. The web documentary called 'Becoming Obi-Wan' is awesome!

_MusicDreamer7_ - Hmm...that's a good guess, and maybe not too far from the truth.

_Wyndmir_ - Haha...I don't think I can write a chapter in a half-hour, let alone edit and post it by that time. Ouch, pins and needles sounds painful. You might want to try a cushion or something like that. Thanks!

_Onesmartgoalie_ - Thanks for the review!

_Charie_ - Wow, that is the best compliment I could ever hear. I would love to be a published author; I'm so glad you feel that my work is good. I'm trying so hard to make it good for the readers.

_The Strange_ - Maybe, maybe not. A vague answer, I know. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!

_Funyun - _It's all right; I understand perfectly. I can't believe your director would do that to you. I can understand why you'd be stressed. To answer your question, Qui-Gon kept Anakin on a tighter leash than Obi-Wan did in the movies. He didn't let Anakin visit the Chancellor as much, therefore, Palpatine doesn't realize Anakin's full potential. Now, that doesn't mean that Obi-Wan and Palpatine are best buds, it just means that, as a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan's skills and powers are out in the open for everyone to see. Especially Palpatine. Hmm...Qui-Gon? Maybe. I'm not telling. Qui-Gon screamed Obi-Wan when he realized that the Sith stabbed him instead of Anakin. Thanks for the long and always appreciated review! Have a less stressful week.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Eight: A Jedi

-----

_A Jedi is always calm…_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Obi-Wan screamed as he felt the presence of the Sith in his mind not for the first time that day. He fell from his knees, where he had been trying to meditate to the best of his abilities, to his elbows as pain shot through his mind.

Another scream.

The pain intensified until Obi-Wan was sure his head would split in two. He moaned and curled up into a ball, weeping. He begged the Sith to leave him alone, to find another victim.

His pleas were not answered.

The room began to spin. Obi-Wan grabbed onto the rocky floor with all his might to stabilize himself, but it didn't help. It spinned faster and faster until Obi-Wan felt overwhelmingly nauseous. Deep breaths did nothing to help him, nor did holding his head in his hands.

Obi-Wan vomited.

Sobs racked his convulsing body until Obi-Wan was gasping for breath. His breaths were shallow; his body was too weak to fight any longer. As more pain coursed through his body, making him feel like every bone in his body would shatter, he heard the distant cackle of the sinister Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan Kenobi slipped into unconsciousness.

-----

_A Jedi always has hope…_

"They'll come looking for me." Faith.

"It's too late." Sorrow.

"They'll notice I'm missing." Trust.

"They've forgotten about me." Abandonment.

"Bant and Siri…" Desperation.

"Forget it." Hostility.

"No one cares about me." Despair.

-----

_A Jedi is always prepared for death…_

Tears dripped from the corners of Obi-Wan's eyes as he dry-heaved, his stomach trying to empty its non-existent contents. He groaned as his stomach continued to contract, shooting pain through his side. As he was already doubled-over in pain, he leaned to the side and rolled onto his back, hoping to catch a breath.

But life was not kind to Obi-Wan.

The dry heaves continued, blocking off Obi-Wan's only source of oxygen. He gasped as his lungs began to shrivel up. He could feel them inside of him, desperately trying to squeeze him of every last drop of air. Everything was becoming fuzzy, but whether that was from the lack of air or the fact that with every heave Obi-Wan's head hit the rocks beneath it, causing him a minor concussion, he couldn't tell, nor did he care.

Obi-Wan panicked.

He rolled back onto his stomach quickly, and the little bit that his stomach had managed to expel dribbled onto the rocky ground. Slowly, the dry heaves began to stop, and he was finally able to catch his breath. He didn't care that the air he breathed smelled like his own stomach fluids, it was air, and that was all that mattered.

He allowed himself a few minutes to recover, then awkwardly sat up, leaning against the cold, hard wall. It was only then that he realized the pain that he had caused himself as he rolled over his left arm, the arm that was quickly becoming infected from the blaster wound.

Grimacing as the arm began to pulsate, he gently lifted back the arm of his tunic to investigate his injury to the best of his limited abilities. As he pulled on his burnt skin, he felt warmth ooze from the wound, and a horrible stench was emitted as well. It was infected badly.

Obi-Wan dared not touch the wound, fearful that he would only increase the infection by opening it up even more and allowing the dirt on his fingers to enter his bloodstream. He needed bacta badly. Already he could feel a fever coming on. If he didn't get bacta soon, the consequences would be dire.

He could die.

-----

_Blaster fire._

_Coruscant in chaos._

_Jedi falling._

_The Sith laughing._

_Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of utter chaos. A great battle was being fought around him on the streets of his home, on the streets of Coruscant. The Jedi had rushed to the defense, but the non-stop blaster fire of the battle droids, super battle droids, and the destroyer droids had quickly diminished their numbers. Now there was only one left._

_The last of the Jedi._

_Siri._

_Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as a dark, menacing figure strolled through the fog that had suddenly appeared. The Sith. Siri's electrum lightsaber did not waver as she brought it up to the defensive position. As her fierce gaze met the glare of the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan realized one thing: she would die._

_Without a second thought, he scrambled over the dead bodies toward her, tripping and falling, but never staying on the ground for long. The Force became very dark, and he stopped halfway through a step to watch the Sith's lightsaber enter Siri's chest and quickly retract._

_Time stopped._

_All became silent._

_Obi-Wan screamed and rushed over to her, kneeling beside her crumpled form. He caressed her face gently with his fingers, wiping the sweat and dirt from it. She gasped for breath and smiled bravely at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan fought to keep the tears from falling as he begged her to hold on._

_But she wasn't listening anymore. She had turned her gaze to the Sith Lord standing above them. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan did as well, and what he saw caused his heart to stop beating._

_"Obi-Wan…"_

_Siri's voice was barely a whisper, but the Sith in front of them heard it. Obi-Wan's mind was reeling. _He_ was the Sith? It wasn't possible; he would never turn to the dark side. He would never hurt Siri._

_Sith Obi-Wan glared at the both of them, his gaze showing no emotion except hatred. His entire body tense, Sith Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber again and put it to Siri's neck._

_"That name means nothing to me anymore."_

_Obi-Wan, still reeling from the shock of this entire ordeal, watched the Sith version of himself in fear. He felt Siri's body shudder as her last breath left her, and then she went limp. Despite himself, tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Sith Obi-Wan only watched his grief with a small smirk of victory._

_Clutching Siri's body tightly against him, Obi-Wan didn't notice the position of Sith Obi-Wan's lightsaber until it was too late. He felt the energy stab into his chest._

Obi-Wan screamed.

-----

On the other side of the galaxy, watching over the progress at the droid factory, Qui-Gon felt pain pass through an almost non-existent bond.

"Obi-Wan?"

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Things just continue to get more and more confusing, don't they? Don't forget to leave me a review! I love to hear your opinions, predictions, etc. Have a great day!


	9. Chapter Nine: Thoughts of a Friend

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Well, it took a little longer for me to update than I had hoped, but at least I updated, right? I decided to try a different POV in this chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

On another note, because of the new rule of no review responses allowed in chapters, I will be answering all reviews, signed and anonymous, in my profile. I would use the reply button for signed reviews, but as I do sometimes give away little hints in my replies, I would like to make them available for all my readers to see.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Nine: Thoughts of a Friend and Master

-----

It was early morning on Coruscant. The hazy light from the sun was just beginning to peek over the tops of the durasteel skyscrapers that marked Coruscant's skyline. The pale yellow sky reflected off everything, giving off the aspect of a glimmering jewel. Traffic streaked through the sky despite the early hour with the intent to get from point A to destination B. There was little bustle on the ground, most patrons still resting peacefully in their warm beds. At the Jedi Temple, however, one Padawan was not resting so peacefully.

Bant had been watching Anakin since he had sneaked out of their quarters earlier that night. Her new Padawan hadn't a clue, however, as she had not made her presence known to him. For many nights since they had been reassigned to these new quarters, Anakin had been having trouble sleeping. Bant had hoped that it was simply because he missed Qui-Gon and he would get over it soon, but after Anakin had gone through almost a week of not sleeping at all, Bant was beginning to worry.

As a Healer, Bant knew the dangers of these acts and desperately wanted to confront her Padawan, but she was also concerned about what a confrontation with her Padawan would do to their slowly forming Master-Padawan bond. It could hinder its growth and perhaps completely destroy it. Bant had seen it happen before, albeit not very often. She had seen the effects of a destroyed bond on the Master-Padawan team. One specific scenario came to her mind: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It pained her heart to even think about their once-flourishing relationship now demolished into rubble.

Obi-Wan had complained that Qui-Gon had abandoned him. He had said that Qui-Gon had dismissed him as a Padawan from the first moment he had laid eyes on Anakin and discovered his midichlorian count. Compared to Anakin, Obi-Wan had said, he was just a lowly non-Force sensitive. He was trash, and Qui-Gon had treated him as such.

Bant shook her head. She didn't agree with her friend's statements, though she had heard about how Qui-Gon had pushed him into the trials soon after they had returned from Naboo. However, most of Obi-Wan's other "evidence" seemed to be more from his own grudge against Qui-Gon than from actual fact. It just didn't seem possible that after having such a deep relationship with Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon could so easily dismiss him for a nine-year-old boy. It wasn't in Qui-Gon's nature.

Of course it was in Qui-Gon's nature, Obi-Wan would scoff at her whenever she tried to share her own arguments with him in a desperate attempt of reconciliation. He had never wanted him as a Padawan, Obi-Wan would claim. _"Look at Bandomeer,"_ he would say. _"I had to be willing to give up my own life before he would trust me!"_ Bant would then sigh and shake her head, unwilling to disagree with her friend anymore that day. The conversation would turn to something more pleasant, and the two would spend the rest of their time together in peace.

Now she was sitting here watching another life that had been shattered by Qui-Gon's choices: _was_ it in his nature to abandon his Padawans?

Anakin seemed heartbroken to be without Qui-Gon, just as Obi-Wan had acted during the early days of his Knighthood. It broke Bant's heart because she was unable to help him. What could she say that would make Anakin feel better about having been left on the Force-forsaken planet of Tatooine all alone because his Master had suddenly decided to join the Separatists? How could she comfort the boy and keep him from harboring the same thoughts that her friend did towards the old ex-Jedi Master?

Oh, how she wished the Force would provide her the answers to her questions!

The sun had risen higher in the morning sky, but Anakin hadn't moved from his position in front of a pond in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. How ironic that it was the very same pond where Bant had almost died. Despite the pond almost killing her, Bant loved to return to it and swim in its cooling waters. As a Mon Calamari, Bant loved moisture and had her quarters specifically enhanced to give the feeling of her homeworld. Because Anakin was human, however, she had had his room made as dry as any other in the Temple and had also made their joint quarters a bit more dry than she would've enjoyed them.

She sighed. She and Obi-Wan had spent many days at the pond Anakin now sat in front of. They had had swam in its waters, enjoyed the cooling waters against their legs, reveled in the serenity it excreted…well, she had. Obi-Wan hadn't enjoyed coming to the pond after she had almost died in it. He had said that it reminded him too much of Bruck Chun's death and the hopelessness he had felt as he watched her come within seconds of her own death. He hadn't wanted to remember that day, but he had come to the pond with her anyways, because Bant wanted to remember. She had always loved the pond. Just because she had almost died in its waters didn't mean she would stop enjoying her time there. Obi-Wan hadn't understood, but he had come…for her.

Blinking her large, silver eyes, she stepped out of her hiding spot and sat down next to Anakin. For a long, silent moment, he didn't acknowledge her, but Bant was willing to wait as long as it took him to speak. She wasn't going to let him feel alone in the universe. She may not have been able to control her friend's emotions, but she wasn't about to let Anakin think the same things about Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan did. He deserved better than to be haunted by his former Master's decisions. They both did.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said, his gaze still diving into the depths of the pond. Bant didn't miss the slight hesitation he had before calling her "Master."

_Don't worry, Anakin_, she wanted to tell him. _It sounds strange to me too._

"For what," she asked instead.

"For sneaking out every night," he said matter-of-factly.

Bant eyed her new Apprentice carefully. "You knew I was following you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Anakin nodded and turned to face his Master. "I felt you in the Force," he explained.

Bant shook her head. "How is that possible? I cloaked my Force signature." Her mind was reeling with possibilities. Was it possible that Anakin was strong enough to feel her although she had cloaked herself? Bant knew Anakin was strong in the Force, but was he strong enough to see through the abilities of a Jedi Master?

Anakin simply shrugged in response and turned his gaze back to the pond. Bant stuck her feet in the water, and they sat in silence for a long time. She watched the water lap gently against the side of the pond, enjoying the feeling of it against her salmon skin. She looked down into the pond and saw the rock she had been chained to at the bottom of the pond. A thought popped into her head.

"I almost died here," she said quietly, hoping that statement would attract Anakin's attention.

It did. Anakin's head swiveled towards her. "You did?"

Bant nodded. "It was a long time ago, before I was chosen as a Padawan. Xanatos, an ex-Jedi, had come to seek revenge on the Jedi and his former Master, Qui-Gon."

Anakin furrowed his brow together. He had heard about Xanatos before, but he had never heard about Xanatos coming to the Temple. "What happened?"

"I was used as bait."

"Why?"

She sighed, trying to sort through all the details in her mind. "Xanatos had commissioned a young Initiate to help him. Bruck Chun was a few years older than me, and not the nicest person in the galaxy. He and Obi-Wan were fierce rivals. Bruck was using me to get revenge on Obi-Wan for being chosen as Qui-Gon's Padawan because Bruck had also wanted to be chosen by Qui-Gon."

"What happened next?"

"Bruck died; I was saved."

Anakin's gaze returned to the pond, and Bant could tell he didn't understand why she was telling him this story. But Anakin didn't know that she wasn't done talking yet.

"Obi-Wan doesn't like to come to the pond. He doesn't want to remember anything from that night." Anakin looked at her curiously. She continued. "But I love this pond. It's my favorite spot in the entire Temple."

"Why," Anakin asked in disbelief. "You almost died here."

Bant smiled at how similar Obi-Wan and Anakin seemed to be, then nodded. "Yes, I did. But I want to remember that. I want to remember that life is fragile, and that it can be taken away in an instant. I want to remember that I could not be sitting next to you right now. I've let go of the anger I held for Bruck and Xanatos that night, but I still remember it."

She sighed and looked at her Padawan. Anakin returned her gaze. "Anakin, I _want_ you to remember Qui-Gon. We may be Master and Padawan now, but I want you to remember his teachings. He was a wonderful Master to you. I don't want your opinion of him to change simply because I am your Master now. I know I could never replace Qui-Gon, and I don't want to. Remember him, my Padawan, but don't be angry at him."

Anakin nodded, and Bant noticed tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, Master."

There was no hesitation.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Maybe they'll form a bond faster than Bant thinks, eh? Maybe if you're lucky, I might be able to get another chapter or two out this weekend. No promises, though, because I have no idea what I'm doing this weekend. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter Ten: To Survive

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter for everybody. I hope you all enjoy it. It may be a little confusing in the beginning, so if anybody has any questions, feel free to ask them. Also, as a reminder, reviews will be answered on my profile now, instead of in the chapters. Enjoy the chapter!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Ten: To Survive

-----

"Obi-Wan…"

That voice was so familiar. It was soft and kind, soothing Obi-Wan instantly. It was the voice he had clung to during his years as a Padawan, and it was the voice he had cursed during his Knighthood. It was the voice he had thought would never turn on him, until Anakin Skywalker came into being. It was the voice he had gone to in times of need; it was the voice that had calmed him during times of trouble. It was the voice he had once called "Father".

It was the voice of his Master.

Obi-Wan lifted his head towards the source of the voice, wishing he could see him. Was this true? Was his former Master really there? Had he come to rescue him? He groped the darkness with his bound hands, hoping to catch the edge of Qui-Gon's robes, but instead grabbed only air.

"Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan called out hoarsely, desperate for confirmation that his Master was truly there and was not simply a figment of Obi-Wan's imagination.

The voice didn't answer him.

"Master," Obi-Wan called to him again. "Please…"

The hope that had suddenly soared at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice hit rock bottom as the silence returned. But Obi-Wan wasn't ready to let that hope go. He called out to Qui-Gon again, this time with more desperation, willing him to answer him. He _needed_ him to answer him.

He did.

Hope returned to Obi-Wan for a few blessed seconds. A joyous smile painted itself on his face, causing his parched lips to crack. Obi-Wan could've cared less. Qui-Gon had found him; somehow, he had miraculously found him, and he was going to get him out of this Sith hell. Obi-Wan was saved.

"You're a failure, Obi-Wan. You always have been."

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as Qui-Gon's words stunned him. His former Master's voice had suddenly become very cold and cruel, unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever heard from him before.

"W-what?" Obi-Wan stuttered.

"You've been nothing but a burden to me since the day I first saw you spar. I should've let you blow yourself up on Bandomeer."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in shock. His hope began to dwindle away, taking chunks of his heart with him. He couldn't believe Qui-Gon was saying this. This wasn't the Qui-Gon he had been apprenticed to since his thirteenth life day.

"The Council never should've agreed to take you in as a youngling."

Tears formed in Obi-Wan's red-rimmed eyes as Qui-Gon continued telling him how wonderful Anakin was as a Padawan and how horrible Obi-Wan had been. Obi-Wan could only lay there in utter torment as Qui-Gon continued to verbally abuse him. With every insult, Obi-Wan felt utterly abandoned, and with every comparison to Anakin, Obi-Wan's anger grew swiftly.

Qui-Gon's voice echoed inside his head, bouncing around like a rock falling down a canyon. It ate at Obi-Wan's soul, making him feel worthless. He begged Qui-Gon to stop talking, to simply leave him alone. He yelled and screamed, but nothing would make his former Master be quiet.

In the end, all Obi-Wan could do was curl up and cry himself to sleep.

-----

"Get up."

Someone was shaking Obi-Wan roughly, pounding him against the rocky wall. He groaned as pain shot through his back, awakening him from his fitful sleep.

"I said get up, Jedi."

Obi-Wan acknowledged the command by half-opening his red-rimmed eyes. Instead of the usual darkness, the haunting light was back, and it burned Obi-Wan's unused eyes. He grimaced in pain and tried to hide his head behind one of his arms.

A kick in the stomach made him curl up in pain. His fists clenched, and his lungs refused to breathe. He gasped for breath.

An annoyed sigh.

Suddenly, a large, gloved hand grabbed Obi-Wan's face and brought him up into a sitting position. Obi-Wan fought against the hand weakly, but it kept a tight grip on his chin and forcefully pried his mouth open. The second hand then stuffed a small protein cube into his mouth and clamped it shut so that Obi-Wan couldn't spit out the foul-tasting sustenance.

"Eat," the cold voice commanded.

As Obi-Wan tried to chew on the hard, disgusting substance, he tried to get a good look at the man before him. A bucket-shaped helmet, body armor, rocket-pack…the bounty hunter. _Perfect._

Before he was even half-way done with his protein cube, the bounty hunter pried open his jaw again and forced water down his throat, temporarily suffocating Obi-Wan. He doubted the bounty hunter cared. The water softened up the cube a little bit and he was able to eventually finish it, though it did make him gag a few times. It tasted nothing like the one the Sith had brought him the first time.

Obi-Wan gulped down the last bite and glared at the bounty hunter. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice breaking.

The bounty hunter gave no recognition that he had heard Obi-Wan's question, and he just continued to stare at him from underneath his helmet. At least, Obi-Wan assumed he was staring at him.

Suddenly, the bounty hunter's hand flew to his utility belt then straight at Obi-Wan, whatever he had grabbed striking him hard on the face. Pain shot through his temple, and the force of the impact sent Obi-Wan into the wall beside him.

For a moment, Obi-Wan was unable to identify his surroundings. He leaned against the wall that he had been rammed into as his entire right side throbbed in pain. The pain was overwhelming. His cheek burned fiercely, and he felt blood trickling down his neck.

His vision focused.

The bounty hunter was coming at him again, wielding a vibroblade in one hand and an electrojabber in the other. Fear twisted Obi-Wan's insides, and he braced himself for the oncoming pain. He would not fight back.

He would be lucky if he could even survive it.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Poor Obi-Wan… He never seems to get a break, does he? Will Qui-Gon have felt him? Stay tuned to find out! And don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten Bond

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: A snow day! I'm very excited. I woke up this morning and decided that in celebration of one less day in school, I should write another chapter. So I did, and here it is!

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Over a hundred! I'm ecstatic! I never imagined that this story would be so popular! Thank you all so much!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten Bond

-----

Qui-Gon sat in the middle of his quarters, wrapping the Force around him as he meditated quietly. He had been utterly confused since he had first felt Obi-Wan's pain surge through their old bond, and after talking with Dooku about the experience, his old Master had allowed him the time to meditate. He hoped it would provide him with some answers.

Allowing his mind to soak up the comfort of the Force, he searched the galaxy for a trace of Obi-Wan. He searched the Force for a long time. Long minutes passed in silence, Qui-Gon's hope trickling away. He was about to give up and join Dooku and the other Separatist leaders when he felt a dim throb coming from his bond. Immediately, he latched onto it and allowed it to gush into him like a flood.

Qui-Gon almost collapsed from the pain he felt.

He struggled to maintain a hold on the bond, which pulsated with new pain every few seconds. He could feel Obi-Wan's suffering; he could sense the fear rising inside his ex-Padawan. He could feel his anger swelling against his rapidly deteriorating shields.

He could feel the dark side surrounding Obi-Wan.

Another wave of pain.

Qui-Gon's mind was being stabbed with a thousand lightsabers. He groaned against it, desperately trying to wrap the Force around him and protect him against this new onslaught of torture.

The pain reached its peak.

Qui-Gon screamed.

Then everything became silent.

Panting, Qui-Gon opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of his quarters. His head still throbbed, but the pain was dull now, and he could barely feel the bond again. Struggling to get back onto his knees, he took a moment to calm his frantic nerves.

Then he took off to find Dooku.

-----

Qui-Gon stood in the shadows, the hood of his Jedi robes pulled over his graying hair, as he waited impatiently for Dooku to finish his hushed conversation with Poggle the Lesser. While to anyone else it may have appeared that Qui-Gon was eavesdropping on their conversation, in truth, he had not heard a single word. His mind was still trying to make sense of Obi-Wan's pain.

What was wrong with him? Was he injured? Had he been captured? Was he being tortured? Was he dying?Qui-Gon mentally shook his head. He was being paranoid. Obi-Wan hadn't been on a dangerous mission, just an investigation. Unless he had already solved the mystery of the assassin… But that didn't account for Obi-Wan's pain. The Council wouldn't send him on another mission so soon, would they?

Qui-Gon sighed. None of this made any sense.

He longed to call the Temple and ask if Obi-Wan was okay, but he knew that wish could never come true. He wasn't exactly on speaking terms with the Council since he had left the Jedi, and he wasn't exactly sure that they would know what had happened to Obi-Wan anyway.

Besides, another mission still didn't account for the –

"Hello, my old Padawan."

Dooku's voice broke through his thoughts, and he started. Gathering himself, he inclined his head respectfully to his former Master. Dooku simply smiled at him kindly.

"Once a Jedi, always a Jedi, I see," he remarked good-naturedly.

Qui-Gon nodded distractedly, deciding how to put in words what he needed to discuss with Dooku. Dooku, however, who had always somehow known when Qui-Gon needed help, beat him to the topic.

"Something wrong? You seem worried."

Qui-Gon hung his head, ashamed that he hadn't been able to hide his feelings from his Master. Figuring the best way to explain the situation to Dooku would be to simply start talking, he began.

"I felt Obi-Wan in the Force."

Dooku beamed. "That's very good. Your bond is still there."

Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to make his Master understand. "He was in pain."

Dooku stopped mid-step and turned to face Qui-Gon. "Oh?"

"I've never felt him in so much pain before, Master," Qui-Gon lamented, remembering all the times he had almost lost Obi-Wan. All of them paled in comparison with this situation.

"He is a Knight now, Qui-Gon. You cannot be there to protect him every step of the way. You must trust him."

"I do trust him," Qui-Gon replied. _Even though I haven't spoken to him in almost ten years…_ "But it wasn't just pain," he continued. "I felt…" He hesitated, unsure of how to go on.

"Yes," Dooku urged him.

"I felt fear. And anger. And the dark side," he finished quietly.

Dooku sighed and became silent for a moment. While Dooku meditated on this new turn of events, Qui-Gon struggled to retain his calm center and keep his face passive. He had already shown quite a bit of emotion today. His Jedi training was slipping increasingly often these days.

"This sounds like an act of the Sith," Dooku finally said. Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully in response.

"I should search for Obi-Wan."

Dooku shook his head. "No, my friend. That would not be wise. The Sith Lord is more powerful than we can possibly imagine. If you confront him, I sense you will not survive. The only way to ensure young Kenobi's safety is to continue with our plans. We must overthrow the Sith!"

Qui-Gon sighed. That wasn't the answer he had been looking for. He had hoped the Dooku would tell him to go in search of Obi-Wan and bring him back to safety. Qui-Gon desperately feared for Obi-Wan. If this was truly the Sith's doing, Qui-Gon wasn't sure how much longer Obi-Wan would be able to hold up against him. But Dooku was right. They needed take out the Sith. Soon their plan would be put to action, and Obi-Wan would be safe once again.

Qui-Gon realized that Dooku was still talking.

"I have things I must do there," he was saying. "Don't worry; I will return shortly. If you need help, General Grievous will be more than happy to lend one of his hands."

Qui-Gon nodded, half-listening as he watched Dooku slip something into a pocket in his cloak.

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Qui-Gon really needs to stop listening to Dooku. He was so close to going to find Obi-Wan. Stay tuned for the next chapter when we catch up with Obi-Wan again, who, by the way, isn't doing so well. I tried to get this up earlier today, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me. Oh well, it's up now. Thank God for support staff. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Reality

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Finally it's winter break! Expect me to be doing a lot of writing over the next two weeks… I'm still not sure how often I'll post, but I'll still be writing all the rest of the chapters out and perhaps even starting the next story. Maybe. Possibly. Enjoy this latest update!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Twelve: Reality

-----

Sounds of whispers and shuffling feet echoed throughout the quiet hallway. Light poured through the transparisteel windows as water rushed from a waterfall, shedding a warm glow on the occupants of the corridor. A lone bystander gazed out of one of the largest windows, bathing in the warmth of the sun as he gently caressed his bruised wrists. Obi-Wan was home.

But how?

Everything about his rescue was blurry and distorted, like after he awoke from a particularly good sleep. He couldn't even remember who had brought him back. All he knew was that one day he woke up from a particularly brutal beating, but he was safe and warm in the med center, resting comfortably on his sleep-couch.

No one had been around to answer any of Obi-Wan's questions, so he had slipped out of the room and gone for a walk around the peaceful Temple. No one had paid him any mind, and he preferred it to remain that way. He didn't think he would be able to answer any questions while he had so many of his own that needed answering. Besides, he wasn't keen to relive anything for curious friends at the moment. Scars had formed on Obi-Wan's soul, scars that wouldn't easily fade. Revisiting that nightmare would take time.

Tap. Tap. Tap. A very familiar sound tore Obi-Wan away from his thoughts to gaze at the diminutive green Jedi Master walking slowly towards him. As Yoda came to a stop beside him, Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to him, then turned his gaze back to the skyline of Coruscant.

"A lovely day, it is," the small Master commented.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. I have missed the sun."

Yoda sighed sadly. "How feel you?"

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to the floor as he thought. How _did_ he feel? Hurt, alone, scared, ashamed… These were not the feelings of a Jedi, and it would do him no good to speak them to Master Yoda. So what could he tell him?

"Confused," Obi-Wan answered finally.

Yoda gave a little grunt that suggested he didn't believe him, and pointed one of his fingers at him. "Hiding something from me, you are."

Obi-Wan looked at the little Master in shock. Never had he heard Yoda speak to someone so bluntly, not even when he had been frustrated with Obi-Wan's old Master, Qui-Gon. "No, Master," Obi-Wan blatantly lied. "I would never – "

"See through you, I can."

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut and hung his head. He should've known better than to lie to a Jedi Master, especially one as powerful as Yoda. It was well known throughout the Temple that Yoda knew all.

"Dappled in the dark side, you have."

Obi-Wan's head swiveled towards the Jedi Master in shock. How could Yoda accuse him of something like that? He had never, _never_ used the dark side, not even during his captivity. He had been tempted, yes, but he had never given in to the temptations. He was a strong Jedi.

"Master Yoda – "

"Argue with me, do not," Yoda interrupted. "Discussed this matter with the Council, I have."

"Master, I haven't…I would never – " Obi-Wan pleaded with Yoda. He knew all too well what discussions with the Council meant.

"Once travel down the path, you do, forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda said quietly.

Obi-Wan stared at Yoda, his jaw hanging open, unable to argue anymore. Was Yoda actually suggesting that he was a Sith? Was he actually suggesting that he had turned his back on the Jedi and everything he knew to become a murderer? That idea was absolutely preposterous! It was insane! He hadn't gone to the dark side; he was still a Jedi! He had fought against the darkness during his captivity! Why didn't Yoda understand that?

"Expelled from the Jedi Order, you have been. Your lightsaber, I will need."

The words rang in his ears, blocking out all other sound. Expelled. For a crime he didn't commit, for a path he didn't travel. What had been the point of surviving? Why had they bothered to bring him back to the Temple, if only to kick him out of the only home he had ever known for good? Why had they searched for him, if he was only Sith scum? What had been the point of living?

In a fog, Obi-Wan felt himself unclip his lightsaber from his utility belt. His vision focused on Master Yoda, the two-foot-tall being that was causing him so much pain, and before he realized what he was doing, he ignited his lightsaber.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Obi-Wan said darkly. _You want a Sith, I'll show you a Sith._

He slashed at Master Yoda, who quickly dropped his gimer stick and parried Obi-Wan's blow with his own emerald lightsaber. Obi-Wan fought against the green Jedi Master viciously, every attack stronger, faster, more powerful. The lightsaber clashed together, creating haunting shadows on the walls. The hallway was empty now. It was just him and Master Yoda in a fight to the death.

Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber in a flurry, causing Yoda to continually jump about to keep from being sliced in two. This exotic dance continued for a few moments until Obi-Wan got Yoda exactly where he wanted him and then kicked the Jedi in the face. Yoda somersaulted in mid-air and landed back on his feet, much to the disappointment of Obi-Wan. Yoda rushed towards him, and the two continued their duel.

The sounds of the battle echoed throughout the hallway and into Obi-Wan's ear, blocking out all other distracting noises, giving him immense focus. He thrust his lightsaber at Yoda, but almost lost it when Yoda blocked it with an equally powerful thrust. Obi-Wan's vision became red, and he suddenly dropped his lightsaber to the ground as he noticed the red blade.

_The weapon of a Sith._

His stomach contracted in torment. _What have I done? What have I become?_ Yoda Force-shoved him backwards, and he hit the wall with a sickening thud. Obi-Wan screamed in pain as a few of his ribs broke.

A dark figure strode over to him and picked him up by the neck of his tunic until he was resting uncomfortably on his knees. Obi-Wan tried to curl himself up to protect himself from his attacker, but he had a firm grip on his ratted tunic.

"You should've known better than to fight back, Jedi scum," the bounty hunter said, his helmet only an inch from Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan received another stinging blow to his face and flew back against the wall, more ribs breaking. He lay there unmoving as he tried to survive the utter pain crawling over his body like a swarm of insects. It surged through his veins; it stabbed him like a thousand lightsabers. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. It ate away at his insides, killing him from the inside out. His body was being torn to shreds, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After a few more minutes, the bounty hunter finally left him to be destroyed by his own pain. He lay there, half-alive, as the pain consumed him until he became numb. He begged the Force for some sort of relief, something to stop the torture he faced every day.

Why was he holding on? What was he holding onto? There was nothing left to live for. He had nothing left to fight for. Torment consumed his very soul. He was numb to the world, a bleeding corpse. He had no hope left. He had nothing.

Only death could alleviate his pain.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: I hope that wasn't too confusing. Well, we're just a little over half-way done with the story, but the next half will be filled with so much angst, drama, and action that I can't even begin to describe it. Don't be afraid to review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Sith Revealed

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: I plan to do a lot of writing over the next couple of days, so expect an update on Friday or Saturday. I would really prefer Friday because Saturday is Christmas Eve, and I expect it to be hectic. For all those traveling over the holidays or just heading to the store for some last minute Christmas shopping, be safe. Enjoy this next chapter – it's vital to the story.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Thirteen: A Sith Revealed

-----

Two lightsabers danced in the dark. The stronger of the two swept viciously towards the younger blade, which blocked the attack with great ease. The younger, crystal blade somersaulted over the wiser blade and cut shortly towards it, then changed its attack at the last possible second and instead swept elegantly near the floor.

The second blade, however, had already sensed the change in attack before it happened and had gone down to meet the younger blade before it did any damage to the older blade. The first blade cursed at the change in plans, but quickly made good use of it and thrust towards its attacker. The older blade blocked it and swept it away; the crystal blade barely managed to stay in the battle.

The first blade recovered quickly and went in for a daring air attack, but the darkness suddenly evaporated, distracting the blade. The wielder of the second blade kicked the owner of the first blade out of the way, and the battle was over.

Anakin lay on the ground for a few minutes, more stunned by his distraction rather than from the pain of embarrassingly landing on his hindquarters. He called his lightsaber to him and slowly sat up to find out what had caused the lights to turn on without a command from his Master.

Anakin stood up immediately and bowed when he found himself staring at Master Siri Tachi and her soon-to-turn-Knight Padawan, Ferus Olin. His cheeks tinged red as he realized he had just fallen in front of one of his fellow students. Although he and Ferus weren't the closest of friends nor mortal enemies, he still didn't want Ferus to think he couldn't handle a simple spar against his Master.

"What's wrong, Siri," Bant asked her friend, and Anakin realized that Master Tachi looked very displeased, while Ferus seemed to be slightly confused. The two Padawans exchanged a glance that suggested neither knew what this was about and allowed their Masters to talk in silence.

"The Council," she spit out the word in disgust, "just declared Obi-Wan missing."

Bant's silver eyes filled with worry. Anakin furrowed his eyebrows together. Knight Kenobi was missing? Hadn't Master Bant asked the Council about his well being not too long ago? Hadn't they said he was safe and fine, just completing a mission? What could've happened to him?

"What?" was all Bant could manage to reply.

Siri's gaze softened a bit, and Anakin saw concern flash across her eyes quickly, then disappear as if it had never been there to begin with. "They've sent Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto to search for him." Anakin heard the unsaid ending to that sentence. _They don't know where to look._

Bant nodded in reply. Anakin had heard that Master Fisto had once been her Master, but from the look in her eyes, she didn't seem to hold a lot of faith in her old Master in regard to his new mission.

Anakin stood awkwardly next to his Master as Siri and Ferus left them alone. He wished he could comfort his Master, but he had no idea what to do. He had never had one of his friends go missing, though his mother had been kidnapped shortly before she died. Was that how his Master felt at the moment? Like he had when the Lars family had told him about his mother and the Sand People?

"Spend the rest of the day with your friends," Bant finally said, breaking the tormented silence. Anakin couldn't help but notice how strangled the word "friend" came out. "I have some business with the Council I must take care of."

Then she was gone, leaving Anakin alone in the training room feeling utterly helpless.

-----

"The Jedi have abandoned you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan struggled to raise his head to show the Sith the defiance in his eyes, but he was too weak. He had just been horribly beaten – perhaps worse than the other times – and now the Sith had returned to taunt him. Obi-Wan felt dizzy, and kept spitting blood with his saliva. It left a metallic taste in his mouth that he struggled to get rid of by spitting, but in the end, his efforts only hindered him more than they helped him.

"The Jedi don't…abandon _anybody_," Obi-Wan replied, his throat scratching open with every use. He felt more blood dribble out of his mouth.

"You must see past their lies," the Sith insisted from beneath the hood of his dark robes.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled skeptic laugh that sounded more like a snarl. The act of forcing his voice to make a sound such as that caused him to double over as he began to cough, his body unused to such actions that had at one time been normal. The Sith sneered as Obi-Wan's body contracted in pain, but waited until Obi-Wan could hear him clearly before he continued speaking.

"Think back to your time in the Temple," the Sith began slyly. "How many times has a Jedi Knight gone missing? How many times has the Council waited, causing that poor soul's death."

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. That had happened before, he knew. Wasn't that one of the reasons he feared for his own rescue? The Council preferred to deliberate on the matter for weeks while the victim remained in captivity. Many brave and powerful Jedi had died in captivity at the hands of their captors. How many lives could've been spared?

How long had he been here, again?

"You know I speak the truth, don't you?" It may have sounded like a question, but Obi-Wan knew it was a statement. The Sith had made his point, and he was very pleased with the results. He had placed a tiny seed of doubt in Obi-Wan's mind, a seed that, he was sorry to say, he couldn't fully banish because the Sith's words had some truth in them. _That_ was what scared Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan peered at the black void beneath the Sith's hood incredulously. "Who are you," he asked, his voice barely a whisper of breath.

The Sith only stared at him for a moment, not making a sound. Then, ever so slowly, his pale hands reached up to his hood and lowered it, revealing white hair, sinister eyes, and a crooked smile.

"Palpatine!" Obi-Wan cried out in shock, for standing before him was the leader of the Galactic Senate, Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine cackled, his voice magnified as it echoed off the rocky walls. "Surprised? I shouldn't wonder. No one on the Jedi Council would ever consider the leader of the Republic to be a Sith – especially a Master Sith, at that. The Jedi are blind to everything they don't want to see."

Obi-Wan could only gape at the Chancellor in shock. He hadn't felt the darkness surrounding him. He hadn't felt the dark side of the Force seeping from him. No Jedi had felt it. Their powers were failing, and the Republic was in the hands of a Sith Lord. The Jedi had handed over the galaxy to Palpatine on a platter.

"The Jedi Order is failing, Kenobi," Palpatine said harshly, venom dripping from every word. "They are weak, but you are not. They have abandoned you; left you to die. Even your beloved Master Jinn has forgotten about you." At the mention of Qui-Gon's name, Obi-Wan's entire body tensed. Qui-Gon was everything _but _beloved by Obi-Wan. It was Qui-Gon's fault he had been captured in the first place. Qui-Gon could've easily taken on the investigation himself and left Anakin with Senator Amidala. After all, Anakin was _The Chosen One_. Surely, he could handle protecting the endangered Senator. He was the perfect Padawan, wasn't he?

"A sensitive subject, I see," Palpatine said as he noticed Obi-Wan's rigid form. "Is this not the first time he's abandoned you," Palpatine asked innocently and with faux concern. Obi-Wan could feel him probing his mind and braced himself for the pain that followed the intrusion into his mind. "He left you, didn't he, for that snot-nosed brat, Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze away from Palpatine's to hide the anger crawling across his face. He could not let this Sith win. Obi-Wan was better than this; he was a Jedi. A Jedi did not know anger or hate.

Then why was Obi-Wan's body filled with it?

"You deserve better, Obi-Wan," Palpatine said sadly. "You deserve a Master that cares about you."

"Oh, like you?" Obi-Wan shot back, his voice tinged with malice.

Palpatine pursed his lips and gave Obi-Wan an unnerving stare. Obi-Wan struggled under its powerful gaze.

"I have never abandoned one of my apprentices," he said finally.

"No," Obi-Wan replied with hostility. "You just kill them." When Palpatine didn't answer, he continued. "Why should I believe you? The Sith only deal in lies." His voice broke.

"So, you're refusing my offer, then?"

"I will never join you, Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied more calmly than he felt. Palpatine nodded thoughtfully, then before Obi-Wan could suspect a thing, his hands flew from his sides and shot Force-lightning at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan writhed in pain, screaming, though he had no voice left to scream with. His body was engulfed in flames; his skin was boiling. Stab after vicious stab kept him rolling around, trying to escape from the inescapable pain. He was being mutilated, tortured slowly so that he could feel every unending second of his death.

This was it. He was going to die.

Then the pain lifted, and Obi-Wan was left with only the smell of his own charred skin. Smoke rose in spirals from his body. Sweat dripped down his forehead and over his cuts and bruises. His heart slowed to a normal rhythm. His vision became unfocused.

Everything went black.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Palpatine has made another appearance, and Obi-Wan has learned the truth. Will he be able to escape and warn the Jedi about Palpatine? Will he be tortured until death? Will he join the dark side? As always, my lips are sealed…

For those interested, I have also written a short one-shot entitled Ta'imi if anyone would like to check it out.

May the Force be with you, and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Broken Soul

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: A little warning…This chapter is very graphic and dark, both emotionally and descriptively. Please don't have a heart attack or something when you read it! The next post should be up on Tuesday…hopefully. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (or Happy Holidays, if you prefer). Be safe!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Fourteen: A Broken Soul

-----

"Jedi scum!"

Obi-Wan hit the wall opposite him with a sickening thud, his already broken ribs cracking even more. Obi-Wan screamed from the pain, but because his voice was completely gone, it didn't make very much sound.

Obi-Wan allowed his head to roll to the side as the pain consumed his body like volcanic fire, eating away at his skin, licking his wounds with its razor sharp tongue. He started convulsing from his immense suffering and it took a quick kick from one of the bounty hunter's booted feet to make him stay still.

His nails dug deep into his palm as the torment overwhelmed him, spreading from his stomach to all his extremities. His sore muscles tightened, an automatic response to protect his body. _Some job they're doing,_ Obi-Wan thought during a brief moment of clarity, before the pain overtook him again.

His body racked with unending sobs, tearing his throat with their claws. The bounty hunter looked unmercifully upon him, perhaps even with some joy, a lunatic murderer relishing in the desperate pleas of his newest victim.

The binders had come off Obi-Wan's wrist many weeks ago, as if the bounty hunter wanted him to fight back so he could cause him more pain. The merciless hunter grabbed Obi-Wan's infected arm and pulled him up to his feet roughly, causing the wound to tear open. The pain caused Obi-Wan's knees to buckle, and he fell to his knees. Pain shot through his upper legs as his knees hit the stone floor.

A blow to his face caused his whole body to meet the floor.

The room began to spin as Obi-Wan lay there, too weak to move, blood dripping from the laceration on his forehead. The bounty hunter was saying something, probably some demeaning remarks, but Obi-Wan couldn't hear him. His brain was shutting down, fed up with the torment Obi-Wan was forced to endure. There was no reason to stay conscious. There was no reason to show the bounty hunter that he could face the torture, especially when he couldn't. There was no reason to fight. No reason to live.

No reason to survive.

-----

Tears were a natural part of Obi-Wan's life – if he could call it that – now. Tears flowed so often that they left clean streaks on Obi-Wan's grimy, bloodied face. His tears were his only companions; only they knew of the pain that he experienced every minute of the day.

Obi-Wan had no hope. That fact was plain and simple. He knew that the rest of his existence would be spent in his dingy cell, alone, consumed by his pain. He would have no Jedi funeral, at least, no funeral with his body present. His shell would be left to decay slowly over the years, used as a home and food for insects, until his innards were demolished by fungus and the bugs, leaving only his skeleton as a reminder of the once-Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

No one would care. The Jedi would light his few possessions on fire in tribute to his life – a life well-lived, they would say – then they would move on, and his name would appear next to the names of deceased Jedi far greater than he ever could have hoped to be. His fellow Jedi would look upon the wall with mild sadness at the lives lost, but not particularly his life. Decades later, after all his friends had joined him on the wall, newly anointed Jedi Knights would look upon his name and ask one another "who was Obi-Wan Kenobi?" No one would have an answer.

That would be his destiny, to become a nameless corpse on a far away planet, forgotten by everyone he thought cared about him. This was his future; he knew it to be true. His former Master had always said he was too closely connected to the Unifying Force, but it was the Unifying Force that had showed him his bleak future.

_There is no death; there is the Force._

Obi-Wan gazed at the sharp stone in his hand and knew his destiny.

-----

Obi-Wan stumbled around his cell in the dark, screaming every expletive he could at the top of his lungs. He bumped into wall after wall, ignoring the pain shooting through his shoulders and head, too consumed by his rage.

He flung the stone in his hand into the darkness, but gained little satisfaction as it hit one of the walls with a thud. He saw only in shades of red. His body was tensed with anger; his mind was on overdrive. Every bone in his body told him to give in to his fury, to let it flow through him like blood. Angry tears flowed from his hatred-hardened eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" he screamed into the night air. "WHY AM I STILL HERE?"

He punched the closest wall with his fist, grimacing as his bones crushed together and a warm, sticky substance started travelling slowly down his hand. The feeling of the liquid caused him to stop suddenly as he gazed upon a hand he couldn't see. He felt the blood with his fingers, then glared angrily at the sky he knew was beyond the rocky ceiling.

"IS THAT WHAT I HAVE TO DO? IS THIS WHAT IT TAKES?" The sky remained silent, and he growled in frustration. "ANSWER ME!"

He became frenzied and hysterical, both his hands now searching the wall. He couldn't find it…he _needed_ to find it. A fresh batch of tears rolled down his face. His heart beat rapidly, causing him to become dizzied. But he wouldn't stop. It was here somewhere! It _had_ to be!

His hands came to rest over an extremely sharp rock, and he grinned in triumph, looking up at the sky again. "This is it, isn't it?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "It has to be…" he whispered quietly to himself. Seconds ticked by as Obi-Wan stared at the wall in thought, then, grinning like a madman, he started rubbing both his wrists over the sharp rock, trying to draw blood.

For hours he continued this, until his wrists became red and raw and he collapsed from fatigue. He slid slowly down the wall, holding his wrists as tears poured from his eyes like the waterfalls on Naboo.

"Why?" he whispered to the air. "Why, why, why, why, _why_…?"

Rage consumed him again, surging through his veins. He cursed every being in the galaxy that had done this to him. He cursed the bounty hunter. He cursed Palpatine. He cursed the Jedi. He cursed his friends. He cursed Qui-Gon. He cursed Anakin.

He cursed the Force.

-----

"Kill me."

Jango eyed the pathetic-looking Jedi from underneath his helmet. "What," he asked, feigning only mild interest in the Jedi's request.

"Kill me," the Jedi repeated, his voice breaking.

Jango examined the Jedi. He was beaten and bruised, with dried blood covering much of his face. His tunic was dirty and shredded; his eyes were red, puffy, and…lifeless? He was shaking, and Jango could hear him taking rattled breaths. His hair was long and ratty, as was his beard, and there was so much dirt stuck to it he couldn't tell what the natural color had been.

Jango smiled beneath his helmet and grabbed the Jedi by his hair, pulling him to his knees. The Jedi didn't make a sound. Jango bent down to his level and removed his helmet so the Jedi could see his face. He came within ten centimeters of the Jedi's face and looked him straight in his hopeless eyes.

"You want to die, is that it?"

Still shaking, the Jedi replied, "Please…"

Jango punched him in the face and put his helmet back on. Smirking, he made his way out of the cell and went to comm Palpatine.

The Chancellor would be pleased to hear the Jedi was broken.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: After I wrote this chapter, I just kind of sat in front of my computer because I was so stunned by what I had written. This is probably the darkest chapter I have written so far. Please tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Return to Coruscant

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe Christmas. I know I did. I'm afraid I have a bit of a dilemma though. I was planning on uploading chapter sixteen on Friday, but since is planning on upgrading that day, I have no idea when I should update next. Any suggestions? I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Fifteen: Return to Coruscant

-----

Silence. A dark vacuum of nothingness, a black hole deep in space. That is what Qui-Gon felt when he tried to grasp onto the once-familiar training bond he had shared with Obi-Wan during their time together.

After initially feeling Obi-Wan's sudden onslaught of pain through their diminished bond, he had continued to feel a dim throbbing every day following. At least he had until he had woken up one morning about a month and a half after the first time to feel nothing. There was absolutely nothing. No pain, no anger, no fear…it was if the bond had been severed completely, but Qui-Gon knew it hadn't. He could still feel its thin threads in the back of his mind. No, the bond was not severed; Obi-Wan was not dead, but it had been clamped to keep anything from travelling to Qui-Gon's end.

Had that been Obi-Wan's doing? Most likely.

Ever since Obi-Wan became a Knight and Qui-Gon took Anakin as his Padawan, Obi-Wan had become increasingly distant with his former Master. It made sense to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan would try to limit what Qui-Gon could feel through their lessening bond, in hopes that he wouldn't get involved. Qui-Gon's heart dropped at the thought. If Dooku hadn't left for Coruscant for the third time in one standard month, leaving Qui-Gon in charge, he would've tried to help Obi-Wan. He just didn't know where to begin.

If the Sith harms Obi-Wan in anyway… Qui-Gon shook his head. Revenge was of the dark side. He would be no better than the Sith he was trying to destroy. 

He wished Obi-Wan could see how much he cared for him. He got the distinct impression that Obi-Wan believed he didn't care about him anymore. How wrong he was! Qui-Gon loved Obi-Wan as a son, just as he loved Anakin as a son…and Xanatos at one point in time. He had tried to talk to Obi-Wan many times, but the boy – man, Qui-Gon reminded himself – had come up with excuse after excuse not to have anything to do with him. After ten years, Qui-Gon still hadn't given up, but he knew what to expect whenever he tried. It had simply become a fact of life.

Life went on.

Metallic feet clacked on the durasteel floor, letting Qui-Gon know someone had joined him as he overlooked the droid factories. The being gave a hacking cough and walked over so that he was standing to the right of Qui-Gon.

"Jinn," the cyborg General said, the nicest greeting Qui-Gon would ever receive from him.

Qui-Gon glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nodded his head respectfully. "General Grievous."

Silence returned between the two as they both gazed over the army they were creating. _Machines making machines_, Qui-Gon thought with a sense of irony. General Grievous coughed again. "How is production coming?"

"We're right on schedule," Qui-Gon said placidly.

He still wasn't sure if he agreed with Dooku's plan. He wasn't sure it would help matters at all, but he'd had little choice in the matter. Even if he had refused to follow along like the others, he would've been horribly outnumbered and perhaps risk everything his Master had already achieved. He had discussed the matter with his former Master in private, and Dooku had assured him that everything would be fine. Qui-Gon still had his doubts. It wasn't easy for Qui-Gon to simply go along with it, when, as a Jedi, he had disobeyed the Council numerous times.

"Good."

With another horrid cough, Grievous left Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts.

-----

"Milady, come look," Dorme called to Senator Amidala.

After almost three months of hiding on Tatooine without any attempts on her life, Padme had all but demanded to return to Coruscant. She was never the type to hide, and she hadn't been thrilled with the Jedi's plan to begin with. She had gone along with it because she realized she had been in grave danger, but it had been quiet for many months, and she had more pressing things to worry about.

The Lars Family had taken very good care of her after Master Jinn and Anakin had left her on Tatooine, and she would be eternally grateful for everything they had done. They had treated her as one of their own; they had given her jobs to keep her busy, for living on a farm was no easy task, and Beru had even asked her to be her Maid of Honor for her and Owen's wedding. It had been a simple wedding, with only a minister and two guests, but it had been beautiful all the same.

"What is it, Dorme," Padme asked as she walked in the room, her elegant senatorial dress sweeping the floor. She had a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine later that day to catch up on the news of the Senate.

Dorme was standing in front of the holoscreen watching the latest news from the HoloNet. "It's Master Jinn," she replied, pointing to the screen, which sported a large picture of the Jedi Master. Padme gazed at the screen in surprise and turned up the volume to listen to the report.

_"It appears the Separatists have gained yet another strong leader for their cause. Qui-Gon Jinn, ex-Jedi Master, has followed in the footsteps of another ex-Jedi Master, Count Dooku, and joined their forces as second-in-command. The Jedi Temple has yet to give a statement regarding this information."_

The report turned to other news, and with a sigh, Padme shook her head. Was that why he had left her and Anakin on Tatooine? To join the Separatists? That didn't seem possible. He was a Jedi Master; he had been protecting her from the Separatists. Why would he turn his back on the Jedi and join a force trying to rid the Republic of everything it stood for?

"Contact the Temple and ask them if this is true," she told Dorme. She wouldn't believe it until it was confirmed by the Jedi. It simply didn't make any sense.

-----

"Ah, milady, welcome back," Palpatine greeted as Padme stepped into his large office.

Padme smiled politely as she quickly familiarized herself with his office yet again. Everything was the same as when she had left, not a single piece of microscopic dust out of place. What a sharp contrast to Tatooine, where sand could work its way into even the tiniest of crevices and stubbornly refuse to move.

The Chancellor offered her a chair and she sat. He did likewise and gave her a broad smile. "It's good to have you back, Senator."

"It's good to be back, Chancellor," Padme replied, meaning every word.

"I suppose you've already heard about Master Jinn," Palpatine said grimly, getting right to business.

Padme nodded. "I heard a report on the HoloNet this morning, but I don't believe it."

Palpatine sighed and looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid it's true. Master Yoda was here earlier, and he confirmed what the HoloNet is reporting."

Padme gave a sharp intake of breath. "Much has happened since you've been gone, Senator," Palpatine lamented. "The galaxy is a dark and dangerous place. The Jedi are doing the best they can, but I fear there are things happening that are greater than any of us can ever imagine."

Padme let his words wash over her. Something else had happened; he was hinting at it. "What else has happened, Chancellor?"

Palpatine sighed. "While Master Yoda was here," he began, "he also informed me than one of their number has gone missing – presumably captured."

"Who?" Jedi didn't go missing very often or very long…unless they had died.

"Knight Kenobi," he told her sadly.

"Obi-Wan's missing," she asked in disbelief. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been very good friend ever since he and Master Jinn had helped her gain victory over the Trade Federation on Naboo. It had been ten years since she had last seen him, but they had communicated a few times over the years. His death would be a horrible loss, not only to the galaxy, but to her as well. Padme had lost too many friends over the years.

"Yes," Palpatine answered. "Since about the time you left for Tatooine." _Three months…_ "Master Yoda has assured me that they are doing everything in their power to find him, and they are confident that he will be found soon."

"I hope so."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, Qui-Gon's doubting, Padme's returned, and Palpatine's lying…as always. What will happen next? Stick around for the next chapter to find out. It will decide Obi-Wan's fate. Don't forget to review! Happy New Years, in case I don't update before then!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Darth Dementor

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: An extra-long chapter! Woooo! So, um…when you read this chapter, just remember that if I die, you won't be able to have any updates. Heh. This is my last update before 2006, so Happy New Year!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Sixteen: Darth Dementor

-----

Obi-Wan sat in a deep, dark, unpenetrable fog, his mind shut off to the world. He was numb to everything – his pain, his despair, and his very existence. For hours he stared into the darkness, thinking of nothing, feeling nothing. He ignored the rising fever, the advancing dehydration, and the sudden urges to dry heave. His body was an empty shell holding nothing inside. For all that Obi-Wan knew or cared, he wasn't even alive.

The bounty hunter had returned twice since he had made his request. Each time, in a whisper of a voice, pleading with his very soul, he had made the same request, but the bounty hunter had ignored him. Obi-Wan hadn't reacted to the blows, allowing himself to be thrown around like the flimsy doll of a child. He neglected the food set out for him, and refused to rise to anything the bounty hunter said.

He neither slept nor awoke, his mind constantly in a state of half-awareness. The environment around him was surreal, and at random moments he saw flashes of color he knew weren't really there. He didn't dare dream or think, as neither provided him with any sort of relief. He was a corpse – a corpse with a heartbeat – but he wished he didn't even have that.

Obi-Wan couldn't remember what the outside world looked like. He couldn't remember Coruscant or the Jedi Temple. He couldn't remember the warmth of the sun on his skin or the wind rushing past his face. He couldn't remember the taste of real food or what it felt like to hold a lightsaber in his hand. He couldn't remember his friend's voices or the memories they had shared together. He could barely remember their faces. But there were two people he could remember quite clearly, two names that Obi-Wan cursed, two faces that caused Obi-Wan's blood to boil:

Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker.

-----

Obi-Wan was dimly aware of a hand grasping his tunic, pulling him to his feet, only to beat him to the ground. He let himself feel the full impact of the blow and let the blood dribble from his mouth. He wasn't surprised the bounty hunter had returned yet again. He had been coming increasingly frequently lately.

He felt something sharp prod him in the back, tearing through the top layers of skin. Pain shot through his veins, into his heart, and out his fingertips. He groaned, the only sound his voice would let him make, and shuddered as the sharp object continued cutting through his skin, deeper and deeper. A trickle of warmth trailed down the small of Obi-Wan's back.

"Enough," a sharp voice commanded, and the object lodged very close to Obi-Wan's spine was instantly removed. A grateful sigh escaped Obi-Wan's parched lips. "Leave us," the voice commanded again.

Cold, rough fingers grasped Obi-Wan's face and lifted his chest off the ground. A pair of evil eyes stared at him, filled with suspicion, and a dark presence began to probe his mind aggressively.

"Pal…Palpatine," Obi-Wan whispered, his jaw held firmly by the Dark Lord's hand. He struggled against the grip, but it only grew tighter, and Obi-Wan, too weak to fight, was unable to break free from its clutches.

"Yes, my pathetic friend, it is I," Palpatine said with a chilling chuckle. His presence left Obi-Wan's mind and the cold hand let go of his face, dropping him to the ground. Obi-Wan grunted at the sudden pain, but did not move from the position he had fallen in, his head resting on the stone floor, facing the Sith Lord.

"Kill me," Obi-Wan begged the Chancellor, the same request he had asked of the bounty hunter many times before. "You want me dead, so do it." He looked the Sith Lord in the eye not with anger, nor fear, but only cold, hard resolution. "Do it now!" he commanded in a harsh, hoarse voice.

Palpatine gave a sigh and shook his head, pasting a weak smile on his thin lips. "I don't want to harm you, my young friend," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "I want to help you."

Obi-Wan gazed at him uncertainly, but said not a word, his body starting to shake. He took a rattling breath. Help was such an unfamiliar word to him now. In the beginning days of his capture, he had begged for help, for someone to come and rescue him. However, when he realized that no one was coming – that no one cared about him – help became a foreign word to him, just as hope had.

"I see your pain, Obi-Wan. I see your suffering. It doesn't have to be like this," Palpatine continued.

"W-what do you…mean?"

"I can end your pain. I can take away your torment," Palpatine said softly. "With just a word I can get you out of this disgusting hole. I can save you," he added with an edge of darkness.

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. Palpatine had said he could save him. He wouldn't be beaten everyday. He wouldn't be starved to near death. His wounds would be healed. He would be able to see the stars again, breathe fresh air, feel the warmth of suns. He would be _free._ But Palpatine was a Sith, a deep corner of his mind reminded him. He had brought him here in the first place. He had ordered that he be beaten, ordered that he be starved. None of this made any sense…

"That is because you have been lied to, Obi-Wan," Palpatine replied, reading his thoughts. "I did not bring you here. The Jedi brought you here," he said gravelly. "They sent you on this mission, told you to find the assassin." The words dripped from his lips, and Obi-Wan caught every one of them. "They told the bounty hunter where to find you; they convinced your friend to betray you. They abandoned you on this rock of a planet. They left you to be tortured to death.

"Oh, they knew where you were, I assure you, but they wanted to get rid of you. You were a kink in their plans. Why do you think you were pushed into Knighthood early? Why do you think your Master wanted to get rid of you so badly?" Obi-Wan's blood froze at the mention of Qui-Gon. Part of his mind screamed at him to ignore all Palpatine's words, but the Sith was only confirming what Obi-Wan himself believed to be true. How could he ignore the truth?

"The Jedi had known about the Chosen One for a long time. They had it all planned out. Qui-Gon would take the child after he finished your training, and the boy would become the most powerful Jedi ever. But your training took too long, and Qui-Gon became tired of waiting. They decided it was time to make you a Knight so they could fulfill their precious prophecy.

"But they sensed your jealousy; knew you were a threat to young Skywalker. They decided the only way to get rid of the threat to their Chosen One was to have you destroyed. Without you, their plans would continue as normal, and you would not be in the way any longer."

"H-How do you…know all – all this," Obi-Wan asked, heartbroken. Even during the darkest days of his capture, he had still thought of the Jedi as his family. He had still hoped – yes, hoped – that someone would take notice of his absence and send a search team to look for him. But what Palpatine was saying, what he was telling him, was that his entire capture had been set up by the Jedi – that they had wanted him to die. Had anyone every truly cared about him? Had his entire life been filled with lies and deceit? Was that what the Jedi Order truly was?

"A Sith sees many things from behind the shadows, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan digested the words slowly, tears forming in his eyes. Everything he had thought he had ever known – all his friends, his Master, the people he had called his family – had betrayed him and left him for dead in a rock cell. And he had believed every single one of their kriffing lies.

"Join me, Obi-Wan," Palpatine offered once again, "and you will not have to suffer at the hands of the Jedi. No," he said in thought. "They will suffer at your hands. You will destroy all those that ever hurt you, and we will show them the true power of the dark side. Their precious Chosen One will be no match for you."

The words bounced in Obi-Wan's head. The Jedi betrayed him, left him for dead. Palpatine could save him, help him seek revenge on the Jedi. On Anakin. On Qui-Gon. There was no thought needed to make this decision.

"I will join you."

-----

Pain exploded through Qui-Gon's mind. He stumbled, struggling to stay on his feet. He leaned on a wall to support him. His breaths came at a rapid pace, and he slid down the wall as tears flooded his eyes.

The bond had snapped.

"My son…" 

-----

Palpatine gave a grim smile beneath his hood. "Kneel, my new apprentice."

The new Sith struggled to his knees, wincing in pain, and stared back at his new Master firmly and with new determination. All thoughts of hopelessness fled from his mind. For the first time in his life, he had a very good feeling about this.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth _Dementor_."

Newly-christened Darth Dementor bowed his head to his new Master. "Thank you…my Lord." The time spent on his knees began to make him dizzy, and he struggled to remain in that position. The room spun in all directions, and his focus on Palpatine began to slip. Distantly, as the dizziness grew worse, Dementor heard him calling the bounty hunter on his comlink.

The room spun rapidly, and Dementor was forced to his hands and knees. He saw the blurred form of the bounty hunter at the doorway, framed in the ethereal light, and he heard his Master hiss a command.

"Get him into the bacta tank immediately."

"Yes, my Lord."

Dementor's vision was consumed by darkness for the last time.

-----

When Dementor opened his eyes again, all he could see was white. The brightness of it burned his eyes, and he squirmed underneath its power. His eyes blinked rapidly, forming tears, as his pupils tried to adjust from darkness to sudden light.

Was he dead? _No_, his brain answered automatically. He was lying on something – something soft – and he heard a rhythmic beeping that had grown increasingly faster since he had awoke. The light began to dim, and he was able to make out his surroundings. He was lying on a cot, in what appeared to be a med center. He saw the holographic heart monitor and other things filled with numbers and words that he did not understand.

Where was he? Why wasn't he in his cell? Suddenly, images of recent events zoomed through his mind, and a sudden anger grew in him as he remembered all that Palpatine had revealed to him. He knew where he was now. But where was his Master?

Testing a few muscles, he found that he felt no pain. He glanced at his arm and felt it with his fingertips, but the infected wound from the blaster was gone, with not even a scar left in its place. How long had he been in the bacta tank? His injuries had been severe (_no thanks to the Jedi,_ he thought angrily), and although bacta was powerful, it would still take many days to be completely healed like Dementor had.

Tired of lying in a bed without any answers, he removed the oxygen mask from his face and sat up slowly to get a better view of his surroundings. It was indeed a med center as he had thought, filled with many instruments and gadgets that made Dementor remember why he hated med centers so much. Off to his left were two doors, one that he assumed led to outside and the other probably to the refresher.

Next to his cot sat a small durasteel table with a black bundle resting on top of it. He reached over to the bundle and found it to be robes, similar to his Jedi ones, but the color of the darkness he had lived in for so long. Lying next to the robes was a lightsaber. His heart clenched when he saw it, and he hesitantly picked it up, reveling in the feel of it in his hand. It wasn't his old one, but a newly constructed one, just waiting to be used. He found the activation button with ease and ignited the blade with a _snap-hiss._ His eyes gazed at the crimson blade, mesmerized by it. He felt the energy pulsing from it, and gripped the hilt tighter, allowing his hand to fuse with the smooth cylinder. This was his weapon – _his_ weapon – and he would not be so foolish as to lose his lightsaber again. He was not a blundering idiot Jedi anymore.

Still no sign of his Master or even a droid who could tell him where he might find his Master, he picked up the robes and decided to change. It was while he was changing that he spotted his reflection in a medical instrument and almost died of shock. Staring back at him was a clean-shaven man, his auburn hair cut to the length of a Padawan's and his beard completely gone. His hands immediately felt his face, thinking that he had seen wrong, only to find out that the reflection was true.

He looked like he had when he was a Padawan.

-----

Anakin stood solemnly next to his Master, gazing at the flames licking the funeral pyre in respect. The Council, after over three months of searching, had declared Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi one with the Force.

When his Master had heard the news from Knight Muln, she had collapsed on the couch in their shared quarters, tears streaming down her face. Anakin had tried his best to comfort her, but comfort had never been his strong suit. He wished he could tell her that it would be all right, that the grief would pass in time. He knew it would get easier. But the words he had felt in his heart would not come. Instead, he had stayed out of the way and let the two friends grieve together.

Anakin himself had felt no grief over the Knight's death, but he had felt a sense of sadness. From what he had heard from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had been a good apprentice and a fine Jedi. Anakin hadn't known him well enough to know his personality, but he had remembered the dark looks Kenobi had shot him whenever Anakin and Qui-Gon had stopped to talk to him – which wasn't very often.

But Anakin had very little room to judge the well-loved Knight, so he stood respectfully and sorrowfully next to his Master as the Jedi burned Knight Kenobi's few possessions as a last goodbye to the Jedi Knight.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, the deed is done. Congrats to all who guessed that Obi-Wan would turn to the dark side. Don't forget to review!

_Author's Edit: 8-21-2007_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The New Assignment

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Wow! Over two hundreds reviews! I'm ecstatic! I never thought I would get so many! Thank you all! Here's the first new chapter for the new year, but my last update before school starts again (boo-hiss). I hope everyone enjoyed his or her vacation as much as I did!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Seventeen: The New Assignment

-----

Duty had given him no time to grieve.

It had been two weeks since he had felt the bond snap; two weeks since he had lost his connection with his son. The dull throbbing had returned just before it had happened, then he had felt a mass of emotions flow through it, including anger, hatred, suffering, and despair. It had hit him like a tidal wave, causing him to stumble. But he did not fall. No, he had not fallen until he had felt the bond viciously torn from his mind.

It had felt like someone had grabbed the bond and pulled on it forcefully until it started to breakaway from his mind. He had heard it tear; he had felt his mind shatter. And he knew what it meant because he had felt it before, more times than he wished to remember.

Obi-Wan was dead.

His son was dead.

After all these years, he had never stopped thinking of Obi-Wan as his child, never stopped loving him as a father. He had watched him, more than the young Knight had known, and he had felt his heart break every time he had refused to speak to him – to even _look_ at him.

He had never understood why he did that. What had Qui-Gon unintentionally done to him that made Obi-Wan look away, holding a bitterness in his eyes that Qui-Gon refused to accept was directed at him? Had he not shown his love to the boy enough? He knew that he hadn't always willingly shown his emotions. He remembered the confused looks Obi-Wan had given him more than once. But surely, the boy knew that he loved him?

Qui-Gon couldn't handle the thought of the boy dying without knowing that.

_There is no death; there is the Force._

He had learned that standard as a child, lived by its words as an adult. But he felt little comfort from it now. Obi-Wan was dead, and he hadn't been able to say goodbye.

-----

He had taken to walking about the droid factory lately. Most were finished now, ready to be packed up and shipped off. He was just waiting for Dooku's word.

He didn't know what he found so fascinating in the factory. It was hot, dirty, grimy, and dangerous. It reminded him of the lower levels of Coruscant, only without a massive army being built around him. Anakin would've loved it; Obi-Wan would've shied away from it, claiming Qui-Gon had more of a love for pathetic life forms than he himself did.

That was the difference between the two. Anakin was always ready for an adventure. Anything that allowed him to move, swing his lightsaber around for a bit, and fly made him happy. Obi-Wan was always more of a negotiator. He was quiet by nature, wishing to solve a situation without violence, but his lightsaber at the ready if need be. He was a skilled fighter, and had been able to beat students above his age level when Qui-Gon had first met him.

It had scared him at first, for Obi-Wan had eerily reminded him of Xanatos, and the wound had been too recent – too deep. He had refused to take the boy as his Padawan, and instead took on another mission. But Yoda, that meddling old troll, kept pushing Qui-Gon to take the boy. He had even gone so far as to put them on the same transport, even though there were still a few weeks left before Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday. It had taken disaster and a near-death experience for him to realize Obi-Wan's full potential and to see that he wasn't Xanatos – that he could never be Xanatos.

Then Anakin had come along. He was just a slave boy on a Force-forsaken backwater planet farthest from the bright center of the universe, but Qui-Gon had seen his full potential. He had heard the story of his mother's conception, seen the boy's midichlorian count. The Force had willed him to find the boy, and he knew the boy was destined for something greater than the life of a slave. He _was_ the Chosen One.

The Jedi Council had been stubborn though, and they had refused to see what Qui-Gon saw. It was only after the Battle of Naboo that they saw Anakin's destiny and agreed to let him be trained. But Qui-Gon already had an apprentice, and the Code forbade that he could take on a second. He had to give one up – but which one?

It had been the hardest decision he had ever had to make, but in the end, he knew what he had to do. He had had twelve blessed years with Obi-Wan. He had taught him everything he had known; he had watched him grow from young Initiate to a skilled and wise senior Padawan. He had nothing more he could give to him. It was time for Obi-Wan to forge his own path. But Anakin needed him. Anakin had much to learn.

Obi-Wan's Knighting ceremony had been the proudest moment of his life. As customary of Jedi Masters, he had cut off Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. He had offered it back to the new Knight, but Obi-Wan had told him to keep it. There had been something in his eyes as he did, but Qui-Gon had though nothing of it other than any Padawan's normal reactions to finally becoming a Knight. He had been under Qui-Gon's wing for years, now he was going to have to face the galaxy on his own. But Qui-Gon would still be there; Qui-Gon had always been there.

Had he realized that?

Rushed footsteps and raised voices disturbed his musings. Someone was shouting angrily. Metal feet clanked on the durasteel floors. A horrid cough ignored the shouts of the others. The voices and footsteps were coming closer. A hand palmed open the door. Qui-Gon turned to greet the group, struggling to keep a bemused look off his face.

General Grievous stood in the middle of the Separatist leaders, ignoring their shouts. Many were red in the face, but all were angry – Qui-Gon could feel it in the Force. He could also feel their confusion and…fear? What in the name of the Force was going on?

"For you," Grievous said in his metallic voice as he tossed him a small holopad. Eyeing the General, but finding nothing to confirm or deny the wary feeling in the pit of his stomach, he pushed the button.

Two small, blue holographic images arose, locked in a grueling battle. One was cloaked entirely in black, the hood pulled over his face. The other Qui-Gon realized to be Dooku. His stomach clenched.

The two continued to duel. The first figure, which Qui-Gon assumed to be the Sith, shot Force-lightning out of his fingers towards Dooku. Dooku blocked the threat with his lightsaber, then proceeded to throw things at the Sith Lord with the help of the Force. They remained in a stalemate for many minutes, neither getting any progress from their attacks. Then suddenly, Sidious lunged. Dooku stumbled, caught unaware. Sidious swung. Dooku's head flew out of Qui-Gon's view. His body fell to the floor. The message ended.

Qui-Gon stared in shock at the space where the message had been for a good full minute. Dooku was dead. His Master was dead, and he hadn't felt it, too consumed by his grief over Obi-Wan's death. This was the Sith's doing. They were both the Sith's doings.

He gripped the holo hard, ignoring the pressure in his hand and turned to face the Separatists. "Set the course for Coruscant," he said roughly, his voice on the edge of breaking. "The March on Coruscant begins now."

-----

Dementor closed his eyes, his crimson lightsaber held out in front of him, and let the dark side fill him. His saw his target very clearly in his mind. To the left, no the right. He stood completely still.

A whir.

Dementor spun around, twirling his lightsaber, casting a red glow and eerie shadows on the durasteel walls, and struck down his opponent with force. He opened his eyes slowly and took great satisfaction in seeing the training droid smoldering before his feet. He nudged it with his new boot and smirked as it sparked.

One down, three to go.

Two came rushing at him on the left and the right, shooting at him with blaster bolts rapidly. He spun again until the droids were in front of him and he could easily block their shots. His lightsaber swirled in a breeze of color, finding the exercise all too easy. He gathered the dark side around him, called it to his hand, and shoved one of the droids roughly. It spun in the air, unable to correct its path of travel, and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

His focus now concerned on the droid in front of him, he somersaulted in mid-air and came down behind the droid before it had a chance to calculate his landing. He struck it hard in the center, letting his emotions control him, and it fell gracelessly to the floor.

That left one.

His wary eyes searched the dark room, but he saw nothing. It was dead silent in the room except for his slightly elevated breathing, and it unnerved him. He looked around the room at a quicker pace. He felt the droid, but he couldn't see it. He heard whispers of noise. The whir of an engine. A blaster cocking, locking on, ready to fire. He couldn't pinpoint…_there_!

He threw his lightsaber into his left hand and destroyed the droid zooming at him with one fell swoop. He stood there panting for a moment, allowing himself to regain his stamina, then roughly ordered, "Lights on."

The lights slowly rose back to normal power, and he found himself face-to-face with his cloaked Master. He instantly bowed, showing his respect for the man that had freed him and took him under his wing, and then rose as the Dark Lord as the Sith began to chuckle.

"Very good…very, very good," he said, walking over to Dementor, who still stood in the center of the training room. "You have improved much, my young Apprentice."

"Thank you, Master," Dementor replied gratefully. He pulled his black hood over his face as Sidious began to walk towards the door with an unspoken order for him to follow. "Did your business on Coruscant go well, Master?"

"Yes," Palpatine replied simply, a small smirk of victory on his evil face. "Lord Dementor," he said, his voice growing dark and eerie. "I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it, my Master," Dementor asked curiously. Since his recovery, he had been reforming his lightsaber skills. Not only learning to wield a lightsaber again, but also correcting the flaws the Jedi had taught him in his form. Palpatine was right; emotions made him more powerful than he could ever possibly hope to be without them.

"What do you know of the Lata system, my Apprentice," Sidious asked, countering the young Sith's question with his own. Dementor thought for a moment, retrieving what little information he knew about the system.

"It is a Mid-Rim system, my Lord, and all its planets are well-equipped for war."

"A Jedi team has been sent to the planet Latan in hopes of disengaging the growing threats of civil war." Dementor nodded curtly in understanding, his blood boiling at the mention of the Jedi. "See that they fail, Lord Dementor. Destroy them. Both of them."

Dementor bowed his head. "Yes, my Master."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Gasp! Who is the Jedi team Obi-Wan's been sent to kill, and what exactly is the March on Coruscant? Hmm…I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Don't be too shy to review!

_Author's Edit: 8-21-2007_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The March on Coruscant

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: So sorry everyone! I meant to get this up Friday, but after having spent over four hours in the emergency room the night before and not getting home until after midnight feeling the same as I did before I went to the ER, I wrote nothing whatsoever. I'm so sorry again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Eighteen: The March on Coruscant

-----

Qui-Gon was in deep meditation when he received word that they had arrived. They had been in hyperspace since leaving Geonosis, and the trip had given him plenty of time to think and meditate in the Force.

His Master and his Padawan were dead at the hands of the Sith. He had known about Palpatine; he had been planning his removal from the Senate for months, but he hadn't been quick enough; he hadn't been able to stop the corruption. The Chancellor had killed ones that he loved. It was now or never. He had to be dealt with.

That was Qui-Gon's duty right now. It was up to him to make the Republic safe once again. Only he and the other Separatists knew the truth about the Republic's beloved Chancellor. It was their job to make sure more lives weren't lost.

But was this the right way? That was the question he had asked the Force as he and his army of droids flew closer and closer to the city-planet. He had begged it to clear up the confusion about his plan - to tell him if this was right or not – but all he had received in return was a cloud of confusion and doubt.

This was the only way. It had to be. How else was he supposed to remove Palpatine from the Senate? The Jedi didn't believe the truth. They couldn't see all the lies he was feeding them; they couldn't see all the damage he was doing. He had to protect the many innocent lives that would be cut down by the Sith Lord.

_By killing them?_ an annoying voice in the back of his mind challenged.

Qui-Gon shook his head in response. It would be a quick battle, with as little lives as possible lost. The droids, led by General Grievous, would march into the Senate, destroy the Sith Lord, and then return to the ship so that they could head back to Geonosis. Simple. Easy.

_What about the Jedi?_ the voice persisted. _They'll come to the aid of the Senate. It's their duty._

Qui-Gon hung his head.

-----

Anakin walked quietly next to his Master as they made their way towards the hanger. They had just come from a Council gathering where they had received their first mission as a Master-Padawan team. Apparently, the Council finally decided that their bond was strong enough to endure a mission together, and they had been sent to settle a border dispute on a small Outer Rim planet. Anakin, while he was happy to finally be out of the Temple for a little bit, wasn't so sure that a mission was the best thing for them.

Master Bant had been very reserved since the Council had declared Knight Kenobi dead. The first few days since his death, Bant had rarely been seen without tears in her large silver eyes, and she had only ventured from their quarters when necessary. Anakin, wanting to give her space to grieve, had spent most of those days in one of the training rooms, practicing his lightsaber techniques religiously.

Finally one day, about a week after learning the news, he had awoke to find his Master sitting at the table, dressed and ready for the day, with a sad smile on her lips. He had spent that entire day show her how much he had improved his katas, and they had partaken in an easy spar, Anakin the victor.

While Anakin was extremely happy to see his Master get over the worst of her grief, he still noticed her staring off into space sometimes, even during his lightsaber practice. He was worried about her. What if she was unable to focus during their mission and became injured…or worse? Anakin couldn't lose another Master. They had bonded quickly, and while Anakin would never stop missing Qui-Gon, he had learned to respect his new Master. He had learned a lot from her and had even improved his healing skills.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He just hoped this mission was as routine as the Council said.

-----

"We have just landed on the planet," the blue holographic image of General Grievous reported. If Qui-Gon looked hard enough, he could just make out hundreds of battle droids behind the General.

It had been decided that Qui-Gon would remain in the large ship in orbit around Coruscant, for it would not be wise to send both their leaders into battle. Grievous, of course, had demanded he lead the droids. Qui-Gon, not wanting a conflict, had agreed. He would watch their progress and give orders as needed.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Good. Head directly to the Senate. Remember, I want no Jedi or Senators dead. Destroy Palpatine but do not kill any others."

Grievous growled at the order, but replied, "Of course." Qui-Gon was sure he heard him utter "Jedi scum" as the transmission was cut.

Qui-Gon sighed. The time had come.

-----

Anakin jumped in his Starfighter with great ease, relishing the feeling of the controls in his hand. "Finally," he muttered as he started up the ship. It had been quite awhile since he had flown anything. Ever since he had been a slave on Tatooine, he had loved flying. The speed, the exhilaration, the daring moves…everything about flying appealed to him. Flying was a part of him.

R4-P12 beeped a greeting as the ship began to hover, and Anakin nodded with a smile. "Me too, Arfour."

"I'm right behind you, Anakin," he heard his Master's voice crackle over the headset.

Anakin grinned. "Don't lag too far behind, Master," he jested as they began soaring over Coruscant, headed out of the atmosphere. "I know you may be the best at swimming, but I can out-fly anyone."

He heard her chuckle. "Well, when we get back to Coruscant, we may need to have a race."

"Anytime," he replied with a smile.

He was glad that she seemed to be returning to her old self. He was also glad that they were able to joke more freely. When he had first become her apprentice, there had been a wall between them. Their relationship as Master and Padawan had been tense and wary. Now, however, they were able to talk more freely, like he had been able to do with Qui-Gon. They were finally bonding, and whatever worries Anakin had about this mission, he knew it would help them become an even better Master-Padawan team.

R4's incessant beeping broke through his thoughts. Anakin looked over at the droid. "Droids? What?" Anakin replied, confused. R4 beeped more insistently, and Anakin looked down towards Coruscant, which was quickly becoming smaller. He strained his eyes and saw the small figures of hundreds of battle droids marching through the city.

"What in the - ?" he exclaimed in wonder. He hadn't seen so many battle droids in one spot since the invasion of Naboo. "Master," he said, his voice full of confusion.

Bant's voice crackled over the headset. "I see them. Let's go check it out." Her Starfighter dived suddenly, and Anakin followed suit. Their Starfighters picked up speed as they continued diving down to the surface of the planet. Anakin grinned as his body was rattled by the fast speeds and kept going even when Bant pulled out of the dive.

"Anakin," he heard her warn in worry. He just laughed. He continued his dive. The droids became large every millisecond, and he could see the detailing on them. A couple of droids noticed his ship and quickly tried to run away for fear of being crashed into.

"Anakin!" Bant exclaimed suddenly. He quickly pulled out of the dive, swiping one of the droids heads off with the wing of his Starfighter. R4 beeped worriedly, showing his lack of faith in Anakin's flying skills. Anakin, a smug look on his face, just laughed again.

The two Jedi flew over the droids, gazing at them in wonder. "It's an army," Bant said quietly, though Anakin could hear her perfectly. Anakin shook his head. Coruscant was being invaded? By who? The Separatists? Would they truly be so stupid and arrogant to think they could take over the city-planet?

The droids continued to march on, oblivious to the fact that there were two Jedi Starfighters flying over them, watching them march through the streets of Coruscant. They all seemed to be marching towards the same place, Anakin noted as he followed a battalion. Where were they going? He flew past a couple large skyscrapers and suddenly saw exactly where they were going.

"Master, they're headed for the Senate!" he said urgently. He heard Bant curse and contact the Temple for help. Anakin, who had created space between his ship and the droids as he had followed them, immediately dove again and started blasting droids away.

Blaster fire erupted around him as the droids started firing back.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: The end of this story is quickly approaching. Only two more chapters left to post, and then we start on Jedi Trials III. Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Hopeless Battle

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Here's the battle you've all been waiting for! What will happen? Will the Jedi win? Will the Separatists take over Coruscant? Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Nineteen: A Hopeless Battle

-----

Anakin's Starfighter rocked from side-to-side harshly as he struggled to dodge the rapid blaster fire. He cursed the droids and gripped the ship's controls tightly with a grunt.

Coruscant was being invaded.

By whom? Who could produce such a massive army of battle droids and super battle droids? Who in the galaxy had that kind of funding and material? He hadn't seen such a sea of droids since the Battle of Naboo over ten years ago. Even as he flew over them now, he saw no end in sight.

The streets of Coruscant below were a wash of beige metal and red blaster fire. Everywhere he turned, there was chaos. Civilians cried out in terror as droids fired upon them without mercy. Children ran as fast as their little legs would allow them. Parents scooped up their babies hurriedly and hid them behind buildings, not caring what happened to themselves, but making sure that their children were safe.

A young boy ran down the street, jumping over obstacles, his sister's hand held tightly in his own. Their faces held looks of unadulterated terror, but they didn't scream as blaster shots flew around them. One of blasters hit the sister in the back, and she fell to the ground without a sound. The young boy stopped suddenly as her hand slipped out of his, and rage filled his eyes as he glared at the two droids that had shot his sister. Crying out in agony and anger, he rushed towards the droids with a large durasteel pipe, swinging it wildly. The boy fell to the ground five seconds later.

Anakin forced himself to look away as another blaster shot rocked the ship. R4 screeched, and Anakin nodded hurriedly. "I know! I know!" he yelled back at the astromech droid. Gripping the controls even tighter than before, he pushed the trigger and watched with a small sense of satisfaction as droids fell. But that satisfaction disappeared and was replaced with worry when he noticed a group of Jedi and Senators on the ground, fighting for their lives, Padme and Yoda leading the way.

Blue, green, and purple lightsabers blazed to life and immediately began cutting down droids. The many colors became simple a blur in the battlefield as they blocked blaster fire from the right and the left. The Senators, though they had no Jedi weapons, fired back at the droids with blasters, taking down some of the droids that the Jedi could not reach.

Anakin took a deep breath and released his fear into the Force. Although Padme was his friend and he still had a small amount of feelings for her, it would do neither of them any good for him to worry. Worrying would only distract him. He had to be calm and focused. This was a mission he needed to complete. There were people below him dying; he had to help them. He could let nothing stop him from that objective.

Taking another calming breath, he slowed his ship and began to descend to the ground. R4 beeped his objection, but Anakin only shrugged as he maneuvered the Starfighter to an area filled with broken droid parts and set it down.

Anakin jumped out of the ship and activated his crystal lightsaber with a _snap-hiss._ Giving himself but a moment to look around at the war-torn environment, he cut down the nearest droid with great ease. Blaster fire blazed around him, some coming close enough to singe his Jedi robes. He easily blocked the fatal shots with a flick of his wrist.

Whatever he had thought it would be like on the ground when he was in his Starfighter, it wasn't like this. The noise of blasters and screaming never stopped. Warmth rushed past him as energy bolts flew crazily in the air. Droid parts littered the ground and caused running civilians to trip and fall. This wasn't chaos; this was insanity. The calm world he had known was now just a mess of noise and death.

The Jedi were horribly outnumbered. Anakin had seen that fact from the moment this battle began. Whomever had planned the invasion had planned it well. The Jedi simply didn't have enough numbers to engage the droids in battle.

Thankfully for the Jedi, droids couldn't think.

Anakin focused on the hum of his lightsaber and let the Force fill him. It screamed warning after warning to him as he blocked blaster fire with ease and attacked droid after droid. His lightsaber never stopped moving. He became encased in a blur of blue; droids groaned as he cut through their power packs, and they dropped to the ground.

He gathered the Force around him and called it to his hand as he sent two droids flying backwards and smashing into other droids behind them. Anakin had never felt so powerful before. It was like he could actually see the Force around him and grab hold of it. It filled every cell in his body. It gave him focus, told him of danger. It moved his lightsaber, not him. Was this what his Masters had been trying to teach him all these years? Was this what he was supposed to achieve before he became a Knight?

He blocked another bolt of blaster fire and gaze evenly at the droid that had fired it. Bending his knees and calling even more of the Force around him, he jumped up and somersaulted behind the droid, cutting it and another in half with one smooth stroke from his lightsaber.

He glanced at another Jedi Knight in his vicinity and as he did, he noticed a droid sneaking up behind the Knight, ready to shoot him in the back. The distance between him and the droid was too far for him to get rid of the threat himself, so he called out to the other Jedi.

"Watch out!"

The other Jedi turned not a moment too soon and blocked the bolt with his emerald lightsaber. He shot a grin towards Anakin, and then they both continued their fight against the droids around them.

The Force screamed at him and Anakin looked to his right to find a droid pointing a blaster at him. Anakin leapt in the air and kicked the droid with the heel of his black boot, knocking it to the ground.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he twirled his lightsaber around and cut down a couple of droids. He could feel his muscles beginning to tire, but the Force urged him to go on, to continue to fight. It gave him strength and kept his grip firmly on his lightsaber. He knew that whatever happened this day, the Force would be with him and the other Jedi. They would not give up democracy without a fight!

He slashed another droid and found himself staring at yet another droid. A lightsaber whirled around a few steps behind the droid, and an idea popped into Anakin's head. Adopting a fearsome glare, he rushed at the droid, lightsaber held high. The droid let out a fearful noise and ran backwards, only to meet his fate at the hand of Bant's lightsaber.

Bant took one amused glance at her apprentice and shook her head. Anakin smiled and shrugged. Rapid blaster fire came from behind him, and Anakin turned around quickly to find himself face-to-face with a Super Battle Droid.

Anakin stared at the droid for a moment in mild shock, then quickly blocked the blaster bolts and directed them back at the droid. The droid shuddered as it was hit repeatedly with its own fire and fell to the ground in a smoking metal hunk.

Would this never end?

Anakin twirled his lightsaber around elegantly, slashing two more battle droids and a Super Battle Droid as he did. He pushed a stray hair out of his eyes and sighed, wishing that this could all be over. Why would anybody do this? Didn't they realize they were killing people? Or did they just not care? Anakin had often wondered that question on difficult missions filled with suffering and death. Was the galaxy really so cruel? Why did the Force allow these things to happen?

A horrid cough broke Anakin's concentration on the droids before him. He spun around, taking another droid down, and found himself staring at a fearsome thing. It had the body of a droid, but it was much taller. It had real eyes and a heart and lungs… _A cyborg. _Anakin involuntarily shuddered.

Cyborgs, while they may have appeared to droids, were actually half-droid, half-living. They could think and speak for themselves, and they were also much harder to kill than living beings. This particular cyborg also happened to be carrying a lightsaber and was locked in a deadly duel with Bant.

Anakin's heart leapt to his throat. Anakin could see the strain on her face, and through their new bond he could feel her desperation and fatigue. She was fighting back with all she had, but was it enough? Anakin wasn't about to find out.

He rushed towards the dueling pair, slicing everything that got in his way. Blaster fire echoed around him, singeing his robes. He gathered the Force and pushed a Super Battle Droid out of the way, but the droid continued to fire erratically as it flew through the air, and Anakin, bent on reaching his Master before it was too late, was hit in the shoulder.

Anakin stumbled and fell.

-----

Qui-Gon was pacing back and forth when pain surged from Anakin's end of the their training bond. Anakin had been shielding his emotions quite well, but Qui-Gon had still felt them throughout the battle. The pain caught him off guard, and he sat down in shock.

Was he…? No, the bond was still there. It had not been snapped. But Anakin had been injured; Qui-Gon was sure of it. This was getting out of hand. He never should've brought the droids to Coruscant. He shouldn't have listened to Dooku.

Why had he listened to Dooku?

Qui-Gon stood up suddenly and strode over to the holoprojector. He punched in General Grievous's frequency. He would end this right now. Nobody else would be injured or killed under his command.

A fuzzy blue holo of Grievous appeared. Qui-Gon's heart leapt to his throat when he saw the blue lightsaber in the cyborg's hand. Grievous was slaughtering Jedi when Qui-Gon had told him not to. He was disobeying a direct command. If only Qui-Gon had realized that sooner. Perhaps the poor Jedi whose lightsaber now belonged to the General would still be alive.

"What is it?" Grievous's voice crackled.

Qui-Gon's expression hardened as he looked at the General. This had gone far enough. "Retreat…now."

"But we are winning!" Grievous argued.

"_Now._"

Grievous coughed as he eyed the ex-Jedi evenly. Qui-Gon stared right back at him. "As you wish," he sneered.

The transmission cut out.

-----

Grievous marched angrily onto the ship. Qui-Gon was waiting for him, and his face was covered in the passive Jedi mask he used frequently. Qui-Gon wasn't stupid. He had seen the look in the General's eyes as he had agreed to retreat. He hadn't agreed because he wanted to obey Qui-Gon, he had retreated so he could come back to the ship and _destroy_ Qui-Gon. The Force had warned him of this betrayal.

He was waiting for him.

"You fool," Grievous wheezed as he barged into the observation room where Qui-Gon was standing calmly. "We were about to take control!"

"I gave you a command," Qui-Gon replied. "I ordered you to make sure not a single Jedi was killed."

Grievous hissed at Qui-Gon. "We should've never trusted you to lead the battle." Grievous ignited his new possession. "Jedi scum."

With Force-enhanced speed, Qui-Gon called an electrostaff to him and lit it. Grievous cackled. "Do you honestly think you can beat me with that?"

"With the Force as my ally," Qui-Gon replied, "yes."

"Today…you will die."

Grievous lunged at Qui-Gon.

-----

Anakin kicked a droid head and watched it sail across the sky. It was over; finally, the battle was finished. It should've been a time of celebration, but Anakin knew that many lives had been lost.

Jedi, Senators, and innocent bystanders had all been killed in this attack against the Senate. Blaster marks covered the surrounding buildings. The cries of families weeping for dead loved ones filled the air. Many brave people had been killed trying to protect their beloved Republic.

Why had they retreated? The Jedi had been horribly outnumbered. If the droid army hadn't retreated, they would've taken over the Senate and the Republic. Anakin shuddered at the thought. This was obviously a deed of the Separatists. To be under their rule…well, Anakin didn't want to dwell on it.

With a sigh, Anakin bent down and picked up a small cylinder which he knew was actually the hilt of a lightsaber. Anakin struggled to release the sadness he felt into the Force. The Jedi were his family, and many of his brothers and sisters had been slaughtered today.

It wasn't fair.

"It usually isn't."

Anakin spun around quickly and saw Bant smiling sadly at him. His cheeks tinged red when he realized that in his grief, he had allowed his shields to slip and let her read his thoughts. He quickly tightened them and then looked up at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, changing the subject.

She nodded, and her silver eyes filled with concern when she saw his shoulder. He shook his head before she could say anything. "Don't worry; it's not bad. It just needs some bacta."

Sadly, she walked over to him and took the lightsaber hilt out of his hand. She examined it and ran her hand over the smooth metal. He saw her blink back tears.

"Do you know whose it is?" Anakin asked quietly.

After a moment of thought, she shook her head. "No, but that doesn't make the loss any less painful."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, the next chapter's the last chapter of Torture and Death. Chapter twenty will wrap up Obi-Wan's tale for this story, but don't worry, there will be plenty of all your favorite characters in Jedi Trials III. Don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Meaningless Name

Disclaimer: Star Wars brings in tons of money and as I have not seen a single cent of that money, I am not George Lucas and therefore don't own Star Wars. And sadly, that means I don't own Obi-Wan either.

Summary: The second story in the Jedi Trials series. Obi-Wan's been captured, Qui-Gon's left the Jedi Order, and Anakin must learn to trust his new Master. The Republic is on the brink of war and only Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin can save the galaxy.

Author's Notes: While reading the reviews I received for chapter nineteen, I noticed that quite a few of you seemed to misunderstand my author's note at the end of the chapter. It was completely my fault for your misunderstanding; I should've worded it better. To clear up any confusion, Obi-Wan will most definitely be in Jedi Trials III. When I said that this chapter would wrap up his tale for this story, I was talking about his plot in Jedi Trials II. Again, I'm sorry, and I'm making it up to you with a very long and action-packed last chapter. Enjoy!

**Torture and Death**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Twenty: A Meaningless Name

-----

Qui-Gon limped over thousands of droid parts as he walked through the debris-covered streets of Coruscant. His right leg was burned badly, but considering all things, he was very grateful to be alive.

He had dueled General Grievous and had almost lost. Since he had given his lightsaber to Anakin when he had left the Jedi Order, he had been forced to fight the cyborg with an electrostaff – a weapon he wasn't used to fighting with. Grievous, he had learned, had been getting lessons on lightsaber combat from Dooku and had kept the lightsaber of the first Jedi he had killed.

The fight had been long and grueling, and there had been a point in time when Qui-Gon had thought he would lose the battle and become one with the Force. But just when that thought had entered his mind, the Force had shown him an opening in Grievous's defense. Qui-Gon had quickly parried Grievous's blows and then had lunged, piercing the cyborg General's organs with the staff.

Grievous's yellow eyes had filled with shock, then the part-droid, part-sentient had fallen to the ship's durasteel floor dead.

The other Separatist leaders had decided to stay on Geonosis during the March on Coruscant, so Qui-Gon had wasted no time in piloting the Separatist ship down to the surface of Coruscant. He had landed it roughly in the middle of the street and had limped down the ramp into the disappearing chaos.

That chaos had been his fault.

Qui-Gon hung his head and knelt next to the body of a little boy. _So young…_ How could he have let Dooku talk him into this? How could he have allowed himself to be brainwashed by his former Master's words? He was stronger than that, wasn't he?

_Apparently not._

But now a familiar presence broke through his thoughts. Qui-Gon looked up from the little boy and found himself staring at a tired and slightly older Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon stood up slowly, never taking his gaze off his old Padawan. Anakin was staring at him in shock, then blinked as if trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. Qui-Gon swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty.

"Padawan…"

Upon hearing that word, Anakin's face grew into a huge grin, and he rushed towards Qui-Gon and embraced him tightly. For a moment, Qui-Gon just stood there. He had been sure that Anakin wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him after what he had done to him on Tatooine. Qui-Gon had abandoned him, but Anakin was welcoming him back with open arms.

Throwing his Jedi mask to the wind, Qui-Gon smiled and embraced his old Padawan in return. It was good to be home.

-----

Latan, while not as elegant as Naboo nor as modern as Coruscant, was a lovely planet and home many sentient beings. The natives of Latan were a humanoid species with orange-tinted skin and grew no taller than 1.3 meters tall. All Latans were trained for battle starting at an early age, and the capital of Latan, Selor, was surrounded by a military fort. It was impossible to get in or out of the massive city without proper identification and authorization.

Thankfully for Dementor, his Master had many contacts on all worlds, and it was no trouble at all to get Dementor everything he needed to enter the city without a hitch. Of course, once he got into the city, he would still have problems. Since he was not a native of the planet, he would stick out like a sore thumb amongst a crowd of people. Unfortunately, he or his Master could do little about this particular situation.

_Well, you could always slouch,_ a voice in his mind suggested wittily as Dementor's ship landed in the fortress-city of Selor. Dementor smirked in reply as he stepped off the ramp into the hanger.

A fierce-looking Latan dressed head-to-toe in one of their official military uniforms immediately greeted him. The Latan asked him for his authorization code (as if he hadn't just given it to the city before he landed), and also asked Dementor what his business within the city was.

"I'm meeting some old friends," Dementor lied coolly.

The Latan eyed him for a moment then nodded coolly. "You're free to go."

Dementor mockingly bowed to the Latan guard and walked briskly out of the hanger, pulling up the hood of his black robes as he did. The sky was covered in a layer of gray clouds, giving the city an air of darkness and impending doom. Legions of troops marched around the city in perfect synchronization. Citizens hurried about their business, paying no mind to the soldiers in the streets, as if it was simply part of daily life. And, Dementor realized, it probably was.

Dementor shook his head. He hadn't imagined this many troops wandering the streets. No doubt they would try to interfere with his plans. Cursing, Dementor quickly stepped into an alley to think. The Latans, he knew, were excelled warriors. Now he would not only be battling two Jedi, but also Force-knew-how-many skilled troops. Great. Just kriffing wonderful.

He groaned in frustration, but resisted the urge to Force-shove the first thing he saw. The Jedi would be alerted if he used a large amount of the Force. A sly grin grew on his shadowed face as an idea came to him. The best way to avoid a full-scale war would be to separate the Jedi and take them out quietly. If he took out the Padawan first, he could use him to create a trap for his Master. The Jedi would walk right into his hands… It was brilliant, but first he needed to find the Jedi. Then he could put his plan into action.

The sly grin still imprinted upon his shaven face, he stepped out of the alleyway.

-----

It would only be a matter of time before the Jedi split up, Dementor knew.

He had been searching for them for a good day and a half when he finally spotted them conferring with locals on some matter or another. Dementor, his hood over his face to conceal his identity from all, but especially from the Jedi, followed them quietly, doing nothing to draw their attention to him.

Despite all his precautions, he knew they knew they were being followed. The powers they received from the Force made them able to see him without truly seeing him. It was a simple Jedi trick, one he had used countless times before. He had expected them to use it, had wanted them to use it. It was all part of his plan.

Right on schedule the Master and Padawan separated, with the Padawan veering off to the left while the Master continued forward. Dementor smirked. The Padawan's turn to the left had been sharp and abrupt – a way to glance the predator without seeming to look. Oh, they were well trained Jedi, he would give them that. But then again, he already knew that before this mission, for he had known them well during his Jedi years. _Very_ well…

He followed the Padawan down a side street. If Dementor remembered correctly, he would be a senior Padawan this year, with high hopes of becoming a Knight very soon. Well, it looked as if he would never become a Knight now. Too bad. He was a strong fighter…which meant Dementor would have to take him out some other way. He pondered this thought for a moment. Something simpler… Something quieter.

He knew the perfect thing.

The Padawan was now leading him through a mass of beings. Apparently, he had led him to the market area of Selor. Dementor cursed as he pushed through the crowd and strengthened his stride. He would not get away from him so easily.

The Padawan kept walking, and Dementor kept following. Another sharp turn to the left, then two right turns had him walking towards Dementor and straight into his hands. Apparently, he was trying to make Dementor stumble out of the way to be unseen, but what the Padawan didn't know was that Dementor wanted to be seen. The Padawan had done exactly as he had wanted.

The street was less crowded than the one before it, so Dementor had no trouble standing in the middle without being trampled by a crowd of people. The Padawan stopped, stunned that he had not done as he had wanted, so that Dementor would now become the hunted instead of the hunter. Dementor simply smirked at him, although he couldn't see it.

Before a word could pass between the two, Dementor reached out with his hand, and curled the Force around the Padawan's throat. It was a trick that Palpatine had taught him during his rehabilitation and one that the Jedi had never, never mentioned during his training.

The Padawan struggled against Dementor's Force-choke, but the dark side was flowing through him swiftly, and it made his grip even stronger. The Padawan, in a last attempt, tried to feebly Force-push him away and break his hold, but he blocked them with a light tap from the Force and laughed.

He strengthened his grip as he felt the Padawan's Life Force leak away. He began to turn blue from the lack of air, and finally, he collapsed. Dementor let him drop to the ground unceremoniously and walked over until his was standing right above him.

Folding his arms inside the sleeves of his dark robes and nudging the lifeless body with the toe of his black boot, Dementor said, "Goodbye, Ferus."

-----

Dementor was waiting for her when she arrived.

He had known that she would've felt the agony of her Padawan's last few moments of life through their bond.

So he waited.

He stood calmly in the middle of the street behind the body of her beloved Padawan as she raced toward him, lightsaber ablaze. She stopped suddenly upon seeing the body and turned her angst-ridden gaze upon Dementor. He noticed a single tear crawling down her smooth cheek.

He had once thought her beautiful, but now she was his enemy.

And his enemy would be destroyed.

Siri raised her lightsaber high so that it was pointed directly at Dementor's face. He blinked.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Dementor noticed the slight shake in her voice with satisfaction.

He grinned. "You really want to know who I am?" She would say yes, and he would relish the look on her face when she found out who he really was. He would devour her shock and fear like a cinna sweet. Her emotions would exhilarate him, and through their power, he would overcome her.

"Yes."

One simple word decided her fate.

Drinking up every second of this moment, Dementor raised his hands and grabbed his hood, pulling it back with excruciating slowness. The shadow fled from his face, revealing his auburn hair, his forehead, his yellowed eyes, his nose, his curled lips, and finally, his chin. He heard Siri gasp and saw her stumble in shock.

He looked at her with cold, hard eyes and for several minutes, they simply stared at each other. He realized Siri was speechless, and a smirk grew on his sharp face. The woman with a sharp tongue and quick wit was rendered speechless…by him.

"What? No hello? One would think you're not happy to see me," Dementor taunted.

Siri shook her head. "This isn't possible," she replied after a long moment of silence. "You're – you're dead."

Dementor blinked and visually examined himself. "I don't feel dead," he said with a smirk. _So the Jedi said I was dead, _he thought. _That proves that what my Master said was true. They only wanted to get rid of me. _His anger grew inside, but he kept his smirk upon his face.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?"

His gaze hardened into an intense stare. Emotions swirled inside him. "Don't play innocent with me, Tachi!" he suddenly roared. As if she didn't know… He shook his head. She knew! She knew exactly what the Jedi had done to him. Force, she probably planned part of it! Yet, here she stood with the nerve to ask him what had happened to him!

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and chuckled. "You Jedi…you think you're all so clever, don't you? You thought you could best me. You thought you could torture me until I broke. You thought you could beat me until I was too weak to move. You thought you could kill me, destroy me. Well, I have news for you, Jedi. I'm still here!"

He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited the crimson blade with a _snap-hiss_. Realization dawned upon Siri's face. "You've turned to the dark side."

He growled. "I've turned to the truth! The Jedi have been feeding me lies my entire life," he said as he began to walk closer to her. "But my Master…my Master showed me the truth about the Jedi. He revealed the lies I'd been told; he helped me become stronger than any Jedi ever. He saved me."

His voice was strong and cold, and it echoed off the buildings surrounding the duo. A couple of sentients traveling the street scattered when they saw the blazing lightsabers. No doubt they were going to fetch their beloved military. No matter. This would all be over before the troops were even close to arriving.

"How can you say that?" Siri's voice rang out. "The Jedi are your family! You're just going to abandon them?"

"THEY ABANDONED ME FIRST!"

His outburst caused her to stumble backwards a step. They were much closer now than before. Their lightsabers were within reach of each other. Their hum rang through his ears, driving him mad. He gripped the hilt of his crimson lightsaber tightly, until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to lash out at her, to cause her pain. His entire body was rigid with hatred.

"What are you talking about, Obi-Wan?"

"My name is Darth Dementor!" he yelled back, although she was only a couple meters in front of him. Siri remained silent, watching him with her sad blue eyes. His blood boiled.

He slashed.

Siri brought up her electrum lightsaber and blocked his attack. He growled in anger. She would die today. He would kill her. And he would enjoy watching every second of her agony.

Their lightsabers crackled in combined energy. He quickly removed his from hers and swung it above his head until it became a blur of crimson. With a powerful stroke, he brought it downward, intent on slicing her cleanly in two. However, Siri was a better swordsman than he gave her credit for, and she nimbly jumped backwards to avoid his death blow.

How could have he underestimated her? In his anger, he had forgotten that Siri had been the best fighter of her age group when they were initiates, and she had dueled with others older than herself and won. She was smart and very capable. He would have to watch her closely.

And she was quick. Before he could bring his lightsaber up to attack again, she brought hers down, pinning his to the ground. Their lightsabers crackled once again. He cursed and tried to free his lightsaber, but she was also strong, and held it firmly underneath hers.

Strain showed on both their faces as they tried to overcome the other's strength, but neither seemed to gain any headway. He would not allow her to beat him. She was the one who would be beaten. He would not let her escape. The Jedi would die.

Calling the Force to him, he whipped his hand towards her and used the Force to throw her backwards. She flew through the air, but used the Force to help her land safely on the ground, not a scratch on her.

Anger flowed through him. This was taking too long! He had to defeat her. Everything relied upon speed. The sooner he killed her, the sooner he could get off this wretched planet before the military arrived. It was safe to assume that they were already on their way. They would only complicate things and make it more difficult for him to kill her. He couldn't let her escape. If she did, the entire Order would be alerted to the presence of him and his Master. They needed secrecy now more than ever.

He brought his lightsaber up to a defensive position, the light from the blade casting a crimson glow over his face, and rushed towards her. She lunged at him, and with a powerful stroke, he forced her lightsaber away.

The few people left on the street were screaming now. They ran erratically, trying to seek shelter from the dueling pair. Dementor paid them no mind. They were not his problem. He had no reason to bother with them. He had bigger things to handle at the moment.

He thrust his lightsaber. She parried. He snarled at her and spun backwards, creating space between them. Sweat dripped from both of their foreheads. He saw Siri take a deep breath and felt the Force gather around her. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and rushed towards her again. He would not allow her time to rest. He would fight her until she could no longer hold her lightsaber, and then he would finish her. He had to keep the upper hand.

Their lightsabers clashed and she jumped over him, trying to find a hole in his defenses. But Dementor was smart and cunning. As soon as she landed, he swung out with his leg and kicked her in the jaw with one of his booted feet.

She stumbled and fell. Dementor strode over to her, lightsaber humming, to strike the killing blow. But he saw her gaze suddenly behind him, and he felt a warning in the Force. The troops had arrived. He cursed his misfortune and gathered the Force around him quickly. Taking but a half-second to search his surroundings, he leapt to the roof of one a building as blaster fire rang through the air.

_Kriffing military…_ They had ruined everything. Siri was probably making her escape right now. He had failed his Master, and now they would be exposed to the Jedi. He would be lucky to still be standing after he reported this to his Master. But then something strange happened. He felt the Force gather again and saw Siri flying through the air, coming to rest on the rooftop his was currently standing on.

He smirked. Perhaps she wasn't as smart as he thought…

He leapt at her and drove her back, striking his lightsaber against hers with incredible force. They clashed together, sending sparks all over the place as Dementor fought her to the edge of the building. It was a long enough drop that, if caught unprepared, she could die. It was an easy tactic, not his favorite, but it could work.

Their lightsabers met again, and he pushed powerfully. Siri teetered on the edge of the roof, struggling to keep her balance and drive him back at the same time. Dusk was setting on the city now, and their lightsabers cast the buildings around them in eerie crimson and violet light. Dementor could hear the troops below them trying to figure out a way to make it to the roof, but that was the least of his concerns now.

Siri suddenly jumped over him again, and Dementor, caught unprepared for the sudden loss of stabilization, almost fell of the edge himself. He spun around with his lightsaber and met Siri's with a firm blow. They fought fiercely, each almost unarming the other several times. Dementor panted for breath in between blows, and he could hear Siri doing the same. But he would not give up.

They knew each other's fighting styles too well, he realized as he Force-pushed Siri backwards again. They had sparred each other many times as Initiates and as Knights. They had helped each other improve their techniques, successfully complete some of the hardest katas, and practiced the many different forms together. Some would say it was an impossible duel to win, but those people obviously didn't know he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Calling the Force around him, he jumped up to the roof of an even taller building, one the size of a small skyscraper on Coruscant. He felt Siri jump to follow him, and he was ready for her. As soon as she landed, he grabbed her neck and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. He grinned insanely as she tried to squirm out of his grip, but he only squeezed harder. This was the end of Siri Tachi, Jedi Master. Her death would be one of the first of a hundred. He was really doing her a favor. After all, she would die anyway, right?

She continued to squirm against him, and before he realized what she was doing, her lightsaber grazed his left arm. He cried out as pain traveled up his arm from the burn, and he dropped her. Thankfully, it was only a burn, but it stung horribly. Oh, she would pay…

Adopting a horrifying glare, he swung his lightsaber at her, putting all his emotion into the swing. She, still trying to catch her breath, made a feeble attempt to block his swing and lost her lightsaber.

He sneered at her pathetic form on the ground gasping for breath. This was the end of the duel. He had won.

"Please," she pleaded in a hoarse voice. "Come back…to the Temple."

He scoffed. "After what they've done to me? After what _you've_ done to me?" He shook his head. "No…I'm not going back there. And neither are you!" He shoved his lightsaber into her chest, and she gasped in shock and pain.

Her body began to shudder and quiver in pain, and Dementor felt her Life Force dwindling. He smirked. The deed had been done. Two Jedi had already paid for their crimes, and soon the rest would as well. He felt no remorse for taking the life of the pitiful creature in front of him. She should've thought about the consequences of her actions before she had betrayed him.

Her voice broke him out of his musings.

"Obi-Wan…"

He looked at her coldly, and after a thought, stooped down to her level. He tilted her chin up with his finger and looked straight into her blue eyes with all the hatred and rage he could possess.

"That name means nothing to me anymore."

Siri Tachi became one with the Force.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, Torture and Death has come to an end. It's been a long journey, but we've finally made our way through…until the next story that is! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, and please make sure to watch for my next story in this series, Jedi Trials III: Revenge and Regret. Thanks!

_Author's Edit: 8-21-2007_


End file.
